Life Starts Now
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to Against the World. Follow Ben and Rachel as they go through pregnancy, birth, and parenthood for the first time.
1. Scared Father

It had been a couple weeks since Ben and Rachel had told their families that they were having a baby. Rachel had been having morning sickness, not just in the morning but at night as well. Gabriella had assured the couple that it was normal and not to worry. Rachel was so happy that she had Ben to help her through this. She couldn't ask for a better husband than him. One morning, Rachel turned over in bed and snuggled into Ben's side. Ben opened his eyes and smiled. He kissed his wife's hair and wrapped his arm around her. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ben.

"How are you feeling today baby girl?" Ben asked.

"Mm. Tired and bloated" Rachel said wrapping her arm around Ben's torso.

"I'm sorry babe. I wish I could do something. I feel helpless" Ben said.

Rachel sat up and looked at Ben.

"Ben, you are doing everything for me. Just being with me makes me feel better" Rachel said.

"I know but I wish I could take the discomfort away. Oh my god, I am turning into my father" Ben said.

Rachel giggled.

"There is one thing you can do" Rachel said looking at her husband.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Kiss me" Rachel said.

Ben smiled and leaned down and kissed Rachel's lips softly.

"Thank you. What time are we going to your parents?" Rachel asked.

"At five, Sam is going to bring Brie" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Rachel felt a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. Ben came right behind her. Rachel leaned over the porcelain bowl and released the contents from her stomach. Ben rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay babe. You are okay" Ben said.

Rachel finished and got off the floor. She then walked to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"I don't know how your mother did this twice" Rachel said.

Ben smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know either. I am going to be in the office. I have a proposal to write" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said as the couple walked downstairs.

Ben walked into his office. He sat down and sighed. Ben couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He remembered when Rachel told him that she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Rachel heard the front door open and close. _

"_Ben?" Rachel called. _

_Ben walked into the living room and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. He sat next to her and kissed her lips. _

"_How was your day?" Ben asked. _

"_It was good. I have something to tell you" Rachel said. _

"_What's up?" Ben asked as he entwined their fingers together. _

"_I'm pregnant" Rachel said. _

_Ben smiled widely and kissed Rachel's lips softly. _

"_I'm so happy. I'm going to be a daddy" Ben said happily. _

_Rachel smiled. _

"_I love you" Ben said. _

"_I love you too" Rachel said. _

_End of flashback. _

Ben smiled and continued to work on his proposal. An hour later, there was a knock on his office door. Rachel stuck her head in and smiled. Ben looked over his computer and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked.

Rachel walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap.

"How's your proposal going?" Rachel asked as she looked at her husband.

"I just finished" Ben said.

"That's great baby" Rachel said.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"I feel fine. We have to start getting ready to go to your parents" Rachel said.

Ben looked at the clock which read four thirty.

"Yeah, let me go change my shirt and we will leave" Ben said kissing Rachel's lips passionately.

Rachel got off of Ben. The couple walked upstairs. Ben changed his shirt and grabbed his wallet and phone. Rachel and Ben then walked downstairs and walked out to the car. Ben drove to his parent's house and rang the doorbell. Gabriella answered the door and smiled.

"Hi honey" Gabriella said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Hi mom" Ben said.

Rachel looked at her mother in law and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked as she hugged her daughter in law.

"I'm feeling okay. Morning sickness is really hitting me hard but other than that I feel great" Rachel said.

"I hope Ben has been taking care of you" Gabriella said loudly so that her son could hear as they walked into the house.

Ben popped his head out of the kitchen.

"I have been. Rachel knows it too" Ben said.

Rachel smiled.

"So where is Sammy and Brie?" Rachel asked.

"They are on their way. Sam got caught up at work and had to pick Brie up from Bryan's" Gabriella said.

"I can't wait to see my little baby Brie" Ben said.

Gabriella and Rachel smiled.

"In a couple months you are going to have a baby of your own. How are you feeling about that Benny?" Gabriella asked.

"I feel okay right now. I think when it gets closer to her due date I will be more nervous. But, who knows?" Ben said.

"Do you have a plan of what you are going to do once the baby comes?" Gabriella asked.

"Ben already requested time off for when I have the baby and a couple weeks after. Just so we can get the hang of everything" Rachel said.

"That's good that you already have a plan set up" Gabriella said.

The doorbell rang and Ben walked to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his sister and niece.

"Hi baby girl" Ben said as he took Brie out of Sam's arms.

Sam smiled and watched the uncle and niece interact. Sam walked into the house and saw her mother and Rachel talking.

"Hey sweetie" Gabriella said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom" Sam said.

Sam looked at Rachel and hugged her sister in law.

"Where is dad?" Sam asked.

"He's upstairs. Can you go tell him to come down?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Okay, I will bring Brie. He can't refuse her" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled. Sam walked over to her brother and picked up her daughter and walked upstairs. She walked into the master bedroom and saw her father buttoning his shirt.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey, there is my little baby" Troy said as he took Brie from her arms.

Sam smiled and watched the grandpa and granddaughter duo.

"How's everything going Sammy?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Everything is fine. I just picked her up from Bryan's" Sam said.

"How's the whole Bryan thing going?" Troy asked.

"It's fine. We are getting along" Sam said.

"That's good. Let's go downstairs before your mother comes up" Troy said.

Troy and Sam walked downstairs. Troy gave Ben and Rachel a hug.

"How are you doing Benny?" Troy asked.

"Fine, Rachel has her first ultrasound tomorrow. I am freaking out" Ben said.

Troy smiled.

"Everything is going to be fine. You just need to support her and work as a team" Troy said.

"I know but I'm scared dad" Ben said.

Troy smiled and hugged his son. He turned to Rachel.

"I am going to steal your husband for a minute. We need to have a little talk" Troy said.

"That's fine with me" Rachel said.

Troy and Ben walked into the office. Troy closed the door and sat down in a chair. He looked at Ben.

"So tell me why you are freaking out" Troy said.

"I just want to be there for Rachel at all times. I don't know what to expect when this baby comes" Ben said.

"Ben, listen to me okay? It's normal to be scared when you have your first child. I know I was petrified when you were born. I had never been around someone that was in labor before. But, when your wife goes into labor, you will feel your instincts kick in and you will know how to handle it" Troy said.

"Maybe we should go to that class that I went to with Sam? I thought it was helpful" Ben said.

"Try it and see if it helps. Does Rachel know how you feel?" Troy asked.

Ben shook his head.

"You should tell her what's on your mind Benny. She may be scared like you are" Troy said.

"Yeah I probably should. I just don't want to let her down" Ben said.

"Benny, you will make her feel more comfortable if you tell her what's going on. Trust me I did the same thing when your mom was pregnant with Sam" Troy said.

"Okay I will talk to her" Ben said.

"Good. Is there anything else on your mind?" Troy asked.

"No. Thanks dad" Ben said hugging his father.

"I am always here if you need to talk. You could also ask your mother" Troy said.

"I know" Ben said.

"Come on. I think your mom and Rachel are getting worried" Troy said.

Troy and Ben walked out of the office and went back to their wives.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Yeah, I am fine. We need to talk when we get home" Ben said.

The rest of the night, the Bolton family caught up with each other. Ben was feeling better about becoming a father.


	2. Be Honest With Your Husband

That night, Ben and Rachel drove home. The couple got out of the car and walked into the house. Rachel put her purse down and walked into the bedroom where Ben was. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back.

"Are you feeling okay babe?" Rachel asked.

Ben turned around and kissed Rachel's lips.

"Yeah, we need to talk though" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel sat down on the bed. Rachel looked at her husband and could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong Ben?" Rachel asked.

"I'm freaking out" Ben confessed.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"I am scared about becoming a father, Rachel. I don't know how I am going to be when you are in pain and I can't take the pain away. That's what is bothering me. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to stress you out but my dad said that I should just lay everything out on the table" Ben said as his face turned red from embarrassment.

Rachel leaned her head on Ben's shoulder. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Benny, I am happy you told me all of this. I had no idea that you were feeling like this. I know you are scared about becoming a parent, I am too" Rachel said.

"You are?" Ben asked.

"I'm petrified Ben. I don't know how I am going to react when my body starts changing and can't control it or my emotions. But, I know that together we are going to be great parents to our child. He or she is going to have a pretty handsome father" Rachel said.

Ben laughed and kissed Rachel's lips.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing else right now, thanks babe" Ben said.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For listening to me" Ben said.

Rachel took Ben's hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Ben said kissing his wife's lips.

"I think I am going to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow" Rachel said as she stood up.

"Okay, I have to check my email and I will come to bed" Ben said.

Ben left the room and walked to his office. He then checked his email quickly. Ben then went through the house and turned the lights off. He then walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom and took his shirt and jeans off. Ben climbed into bed and Rachel snuggled into his side. The next morning, Rachel woke up and saw that Ben was still sleeping. She kissed his head softly. Rachel then was hit by a familiar wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and released the contents in her stomach. Ben heard Rachel cry and got out of bed quickly. He walked to the bathroom and rubbed his wife's back soothingly.

"You are okay baby" Ben said as Rachel leaned against him.

After Rachel finished, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then leaned into Ben. Ben wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly.

"This sucks" Rachel said.

"I know. But, it will be over soon" Ben said wiping a stray hair out of Rachel's face.

"I have to get ready. My appointment is at eleven" Rachel said.

"Okay" Ben said.

An hour later, Rachel came out of the bathroom. She walked downstairs and saw Ben in the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, let me get my keys" Ben said.

Ben grabbed his keys and walked out of the house with Rachel. Ben drove to Dr. Leon's office and parked his car. The couple got out of the car and walked into the office hand in hand. Rachel signed herself in and sat next to her husband.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked.

Ben looked at Rachel and smiled.

"A little bit. Are you?" Ben asked.

"A little bit. I wonder how far along I am" Rachel said.

"Yeah I want to find out" Ben said.

A nurse that had brown hair and looked like she was in her twenties came into the waiting room with a file.

"Rachel Bolton" the nurse called.

Rachel looked at Ben. They entwined their fingers and followed the nurse. The nurse took the couple into a small room.

"Please take your shoes off. We have to get your height and weight" the nurse said.

Rachel took off her shoes. The nurse then directed her to the scale. Rachel stood on the scale and watched the numbers move up and down until it stopped. The nurse looked at the scale.

"You gained five pounds" the nurse said.

Rachel took a deep breath and released it. The nurse took Rachel's height and brought the couple into an exam room.

"Rachel, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I came in to find out how far along I am" Rachel said.

"Okay, please take everything off except your bra and put this gown on. Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said.

Rachel took her clothes off and put the gown on.

"Benny, can you tie it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Ben tied Rachel's gown. She then went and sat down on the exam table.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah just nervous" Rachel said.

Ben took Rachel's hand in his.

"I know you are I am too" Ben said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon walked into the exam room.

"Hi guys. Ben, I haven't seen you in a while" Dr. Leon said as she washed her hands.

"I know" Ben said.

"How's Sam and Brie?" Dr. Leon asked as she sat down on a stool.

"They are fine. Brie is getting big" Ben said.

"That's good. So what's going on?" Dr. Leon asked as she looked at Rachel.

"I found out I was pregnant and I want to know how far along I am" Rachel told the doctor.

"Okay" Dr. Leon said as she turned on the ultrasound.

"Do your parent's know that you are pregnant?" Dr. Leon asked the couple.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"They are really happy" Rachel said.

"Okay, Ben can you help her lie back?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

Ben helped Rachel lie back on the exam table. Dr. Leon then lifted Rachel's shirt and squeezed gel onto it. Rachel grabbed Ben's hand. Dr. Leon moved the wand over Rachel's stomach and looked at the screen.

"There's your baby" Dr. Leon said.

Ben and Rachel looked at the screen and smiled. Ben kissed Rachel's head softly.

"Is he or she healthy?" Ben asked.

"Yes, very healthy" Dr. Leon said.

"How far along am I?" Rachel asked.

Dr. Leon moved the wand across Rachel's stomach.

"You are about three months along" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel looked at Ben and smiled. Ben smiled back and looked at the screen.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"No problem, I want to examine you" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Dr. Leon spread Rachel's legs apart. Rachel took Ben's hand and squeezed it.

"Rachel you are going to feel pressure, just relax" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Dr. Leon examined Rachel and came up smiling.

"Everything looks good. The baby is in the correct position. I am going to print these pictures for you guys" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you" Ben said.

Dr. Leon left the room.

"You okay?" Ben asked his wife.

"Yeah, I can't believe our baby is really inside of me" Rachel said.

Ben smiled. He put his hand on her stomach.

"I know" Ben said.

Rachel sat up and got dressed again. The couple waited for Dr. Leon to come back with the ultrasound pictures. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came in and smiled.

"Here you go. I will see you in a couple weeks" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Ben got up from his seat and looked at his wife.

"I love you so much. You were so brave" Ben said.

"I love you too. I am just glad we know how far along I am" Rachel said.

Ben kissed Rachel's lips.

"Let's go home and call our parents. They are dying to know what happened I am sure" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel walked out of the office and drove home. Ben called his mother to tell her the news.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi mom" Ben said.

"Hi Benny, how are you? How's Rachel doing?" Gabriella asked.

"We are both fine. Rachel had her doctor's appointment today and we found out how far along she is" Ben said.

"Oh, how far along is she?" Gabriella asked.

"She's three months" Ben said.

"That's great Benny. How is she feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"She is feeling okay. Morning sickness is the same but we are dealing with it. Anyway, I have to go. I just wanted to call and tell you the news" Ben said.

"Thanks honey. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mom" Ben said.

"Tell Rachel I love her" Gabriella said.

"I will" Ben said.

Gabriella and Ben hung up. Ben walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom and saw Rachel asleep. He smiled and put a blanket over her body and kissed her head. In six months they were going to be parents and they couldn't wait.


	3. You Are My First Priority

A couple days later, Rachel had been feeling run down and sick. Ben had told to her to relax for a little while. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as she could be. The phone rang and Ben picked it up.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hi Benny, how's it going?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sammy, everything is okay. Rachel has been really sick and in bed for the last couple of days" Ben said.

"Morning sickness sucks. It just makes you tired and more stressed out" Sam said.

"Yeah, I can see that. What are you up to today?" Ben asked as he sat down in the living room.

"Nothing, I wanted to come over and visit. Plus I know you want to see Brie but I don't want to bombard you guys if Rachel isn't feeling well" Sam said.

"Come over. She will happy to see you guys" Ben said.

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes" Sam said.

Sam and Ben hung up the phone. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ben walked to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his sister and niece.

"Hey" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"Hey, come on in" Ben said as he took Brie's car seat and put it on the kitchen table.

"She's asleep. She will be out for a while" Sam said.

"Okay" Ben said.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I just am concerned about Rachel. She's been throwing up everything and just miserable" Ben said.

"It will pass Ben. She's three months right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Everything will slow down and level out soon. Is she asleep?" Sam asked.

"I think so. I was going to go check on her before you called" Ben said.

"Do you want me to go up and check on her?" Sam asked.

"If you want to" Ben said.

"I will go up. Watch Brie for me" Sam said as she walked upstairs.

Sam walked into the master bedroom and saw Rachel with her hand on her stomach. She was awake and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Hey beautiful" Sam said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" Rachel said as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Horrible. I have never felt so sick in my entire life" Rachel said.

"I know but morning sickness doesn't last forever. When I was pregnant with Brie, I thought it would never end" Sam said.

"How's Brie?" Rachel asked.

"She's fine. Ben's watching her downstairs" Sam said.

"He's a saint. He's been so worried about me and not taking care of himself" Rachel said.

"Let him take care of you Rachel. He wants to" Sam said.

"I know but I feel bad for him" Rachel said.

"Don't feel bad, Rachel" Sam said as she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel released her tears that she had been holding in. Sam hugged her sister in law and kissed her head.

"Everything is going to be fine. I have to go" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy" Rachel said.

"No problem, you know that I am always here when you need me" Sam said.

"I know" Rachel said.

Sam left the room and walked downstairs. She saw Ben holding Brie and smiled.

"You look like a pro" Sam said.

Ben turned around and smiled.

"How is she?" Ben asked.

"She's fine. Just hold her today okay? She's a little hormonal "Sam said.

"I will. Thanks Sammy" Ben said as he hugged his sister.

Sam took Brie out of Ben's arms.

"What are you doing today?" Ben asked as he walked his sister to the door.

"Going to visit mom and dad" Sam said.

"Oh. Maybe we will come over later, it depends on how Rachel feels" Ben said.

"Okay. Bye Benny. Love you" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"Bye Sam. Love you too" Ben said.

Ben closed the door and sighed. He walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Ben saw Rachel lying on her side and looking at the wall. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling baby?" Ben asked.

"I feel a little better. Talking to Sam helped a lot" Rachel said.

"Good" Ben said as he lied down next to Rachel.

Ben pulled Rachel into his arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband and snuggled into his chest.

"Is there something bothering you babe?" Ben asked as he looked down at his wife.

"No, what makes you think that?" Rachel asked as she looked at Ben.

"You seem a little off. Talk to me, Rachel" Ben said.

Rachel looked at Ben and saw the concern in his eyes. She sighed.

"You are dropping everything for me and the baby. You aren't taking care of yourself Benny" Rachel said quietly.

Ben smiled and looked at Rachel.

"Babe, you and the baby are my first priority. I want to make sure that you are feeling okay and not stressing yourself out. I love you so much and I want to take care of you sweetheart. I am taking care of myself and my family" Ben said.

Rachel wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Ben wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. But, do you understand what I am saying?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I do. I love you Ben" Rachel said as she kissed Ben's lips.

"I love you too baby" Ben said.

"I have a question for you" Rachel said.

Ben smiled. He moved a stray hair out of Rachel's face.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Next time we go to Dr. Leon's do you want to find out if we are having a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, if you want to. Then I will back you one hundred percent" Ben said.

Rachel smiled and kissed Ben's lips.

"Okay, then we will find out next month" Rachel said.

"Do you still want to go to my parent's house?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"Let me get my keys" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel left the house and drove to the Bolton home. The couple got out of the car and walked to the front door. Ben rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Troy opened the door and smiled when he saw Ben and Rachel.

"Hey guys" Troy said as he hugged his son and daughter in law.

"Hey" Ben said.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Troy asked his daughter in law.

"I'm feeling okay. A little run down but I am fine" Rachel said.

Rachel and Ben sat down in the living room. Rachel leaned her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I will go get your mother" Troy said as he walked upstairs.

Ben turned to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"You feeling okay?" Ben asked.

Rachel nodded against Ben.

"Just feel a little sleepy" Rachel said.

"Do you want to go home?" Ben asked.

"No I just need to close my eyes for a minute" Rachel said.

Gabriella came downstairs and smiled when she saw Ben and Rachel.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Gabriella asked as she sat down.

"Fine. Rachel is a little run down today but other than that everything is fine" Ben explained to his mother.

"Poor baby. Why don't you bring her upstairs and she can sleep in the guest room?" Gabriella suggested.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her mother in law.

"No Gabriella, I am fine. I don't want to be an inconvenience" Rachel said.

Gabriella smiled and looked at her daughter in law.

"Honey, you are not an inconvenience. You are my daughter. Come on" Gabriella said as she helped Rachel up.

Gabriella and Rachel walked upstairs with Ben following them. They got upstairs and walked into the guest room. Rachel lied down on the bed.

"Just relax okay sweetie?" Gabriella said.

Gabriella kissed Rachel's cheek. Ben then watched his mother leave the room.

"I love you. Call me if you need something" Ben said kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

Ben closed the door and walked downstairs. He walked into the living room where his mother was. He sat down and looked at Gabriella.

"She's really tired mom, I'm worried about her. Is it normal for her to be like this?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Benny, it's normal. Relax. At the beginning, you feel tired and run down but then you feel fine. Don't worry honey" Gabriella said.

Ben continued to worry about Rachel and wanted to make sure she was feeling okay.


	4. Hormones Are A Nightmare

An hour later, Ben went upstairs and checked on Rachel. She was sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her head softy. Ben left the guest room and walked downstairs. Gabriella looked at her son and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Come here Benny" Gabriella said.

Ben walked toward his mother looked at her. Gabriella opened her arms and Ben walked into them. Gabriella rubbed Ben's back and kissed his cheek. She looked at her son and smiled.

"Is she asleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, mom I feel helpless. I don't know how to help her out. I feel horrible that every morning she runs to the bathroom and throws everything she consumes up. She cries and feels crappy all the time" Ben said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sweetie, all you can do is support her and tell her that you love her. Just being with her will make her feel better. I know it's scary to watch her go through morning sickness and mood swings, but it is going to go away. Your dad felt the same way when I was pregnant with you" Gabriella said.

"He did?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I didn't let Ryan near me when I was pregnant, but your dad stepped up and helped me through the pregnancy. He was scared to death, Benny. Just like you are" Gabriella said.

"I am doing everything for her but I feel like I am not helping her get through this" Ben said.

"Ben, everything is going to be fine" Gabriella said.

"I hope so. She has an appointment with Dr. Leon tomorrow" Ben said.

"I can't believe she's four months pregnant. Has she started to show?" Gabriella asked.

"A little bit. You can see a little tiny bump. It will get bigger I am sure" Ben said smiling.

Gabriella was about to say something but was interrupted by a faint call.

"Ben?" Rachel called.

Gabriella and Ben looked at each other. Ben walked upstairs quickly. He walked into the guest room and saw Rachel running. Rachel ran to the bathroom with Ben behind her. She released the remains of her stomach into the bowl. Ben rubbed her back soothingly. Rachel finished and leaned against Ben and cried.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm here" Ben said.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her head. Rachel leaned her head against Ben's chest.

"I hate this" Rachel said.

"I know but it will be over soon" Ben said.

"I am counting the days" Rachel said.

Ben stood up and helped Rachel get up. He put his arm around Rachel and walked downstairs. Gabriella looked at the couple.

"Are you okay honey?" Gabriella asked Rachel.

"I don't feel well" Rachel said.

"I am going to take her home" Ben said.

"Okay, get some rest Rachel" Gabriella said as she kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Bye mom" Ben said.

"Bye Benny. Call me if you need anything" Gabriella said.

"I will, thanks mom" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel walked to the car. Ben drove home and then helped Rachel get into the house. Rachel walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. She walked to the bed and got under the covers. Ben came upstairs a few minutes later and saw Rachel in bed.

"How are you feeling babe?" Ben asked.

"Okay, just feeling sick" Rachel said as she looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want me to make you some tea? It may help your stomach relax" Ben said.

"Yes please" Rachel said.

"I will be right back" Ben said as he kissed Rachel's lips.

Ben walked downstairs and made Rachel a cup of tea. He walked upstairs and handed her the cup. Rachel gladly took it and sipped it.

"Thank you Benny" Rachel said.

"No problem. Just relax okay? Maybe you should ask Dr. Leon when the morning sickness is supposed to stop" Ben said.

"I will" Rachel said.

Ben got into bed and Rachel snuggled into his side.

"Night baby" Ben said.

"Night" Rachel said.

The next morning, Rachel woke up and looked next to her and saw Ben sleeping. She snuggled into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. Ben opened his eyes and saw that Rachel was trying to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Ben tried to get out of bed but Rachel had a firm grip on him.

"Baby, I need to get up. Can you let go?" Ben asked.

Rachel looked at him and continued to not let her husband go.

"Stay please" Rachel said softly.

Ben looked at his wife. Rachel's hair was all over the place, she had rings around her eyes, and just looked exhausted. Her eyes watering with tears threatening to fall.

"Okay sweetie. I am not going anywhere" Ben said as Rachel snuggled back into her husband's chest.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"No problem baby girl. Are you feeling okay?" Ben asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I just want to be close to you" Rachel said.

Ben smiled and kissed her head.

"Can I get a kiss?" Ben asked.

Rachel looked up and smiled. She kissed Ben's lips passionately. Ben pulled back and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too. What time is your appointment today?" Ben asked.

"It's at eleven. I'm sorry I am so hormonal today Benny" Rachel said.

Ben looked at Rachel and sighed.

"Rachel, you are pregnant and carrying my child. You can be as hormonal as you want. It's normal baby" Ben said.

"I just feel like I can't control anything. My hormones are going crazy, my body is changing, and I can't stop it" Rachel said.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I understand that it's hard for you to see your body changing and getting bigger and your hormones being all over the place. But, don't hold it back just make me feel better okay?" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Ben kissed Rachel's lips and pulled back. He looked under the covers and smiled.

"Baby, look" Ben said as he put his hands on his wife's stomach.

Rachel looked down and smiled. Her baby bump had grown overnight and was now noticeable. She started crying. Ben smiled and held her in his arms.

"Mood swings suck" Rachel said.

Ben smiled.

"Don't cry baby. It's okay" Ben said.

"I have to get ready to go" Rachel said.

Rachel got out of bed and went to the closet and picked out her clothes. She then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Rachel emerged from the bathroom. Ben looked at his wife and smiled.

"You look beautiful Rachel" Ben said.

"Thanks Ben. Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, let's go see the baby" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel left the house. Ben helped Rachel get into the car. He then walked to the driver's side and got in. Ben drove to Dr. Leon's office and parked his car. He helped Rachel out of the car. The couple then walked into the office. Rachel signed herself in and sat next to Ben.

"I can't wait to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl" Rachel said.

"I know, then we can start finding names and working on the nursery" Ben said.

"Yeah" Rachel said as she entwined their fingers together.

A nurse came into the waiting room with a file.

"Rachel Bolton?" the nurse called.

Ben and Rachel got up and followed the nurse. The nurse took Rachel's height and weight. She then escorted the couple to an exam room.

"Rachel put this gown on and Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said.

The nurse left the room and closed the door. Rachel started taking her clothes off and changed into the gown.

"Can you tie it babe?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Yeah" Ben said as he tied Rachel's gown.

Rachel then sat on the exam table.

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's healthy" Ben said.

"Me too. But if you had to choose what would you want?" Rachel asked.

"Every man wants a son. I would be happy with either" Ben said.

Rachel smiled.

"I hope the baby is a boy" Rachel said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came into the room. She smiled at the couple.

"Hi guys. How are you feeling Rachel?" Dr. Leon asked as she washed her hands.

"Horrible. Morning sickness is getting on my nerves" Rachel said as she looked at the doctor.

Dr. Leon smiled and sat down on the stool that was next to the exam table.

"The morning sickness should slow down since you are in your second trimester. Just wait a few weeks and should stop" Dr. Leon said.

" We also wanted to know if you could tell if the baby was a boy or a girl" Ben said.

"Let's take a look and see. Ben, can you help her lie back?" Dr. Leon asked.

Ben helped Rachel lie back and entwined their fingers together. Dr. Leon lifted Rachel's gown up and turned the ultrasound on. She then squeezed gel onto Rachel's expanding stomach and took the wand and moved it around.

"There's your baby" Dr. Leon said.

"Is he or she healthy?" Rachel asked.

Dr. Leon looked at the screen.

"Yes, very healthy. You wanted to know the sex right?" Dr. Leon asked the couple.

"Yes" the couple said in unison.

"Okay" Dr. Leon said as she moved the wand.

Dr. Leon looked at the screen and smiled.

"You are having a boy" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. Ben rubbed her shoulders and kissed her head softly.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Ben said.

"No problem. I will see you guys in a month" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Ben helped Rachel sit up.

"Are these happy tears baby?" Ben asked as he held her hand.

Rachel nodded and continued to cry. Ben smiled and kissed her lips softly. The couple was so happy to know that they were going to have a son.


	5. Boys and Babysitting

That night Ben and Rachel had invited their families over so they could announce what they were having. Rachel was getting ready in the bathroom. Ben walked into the bedroom and saw her in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Rachel's stomach. Ben smiled.

"Your bump is starting to grow more and more" Ben said as he put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"I know. Now it actually feels like I am pregnant" Rachel said as she finished putting her makeup on.

Ben kissed Rachel's shoulder and looked at his wife.

"You look beautiful Rachel" Ben said.

"Thanks Benny. I don't look like a blimp?" Rachel asked as she turned to her side.

"No sweetie. Come on, our parents are going to be here soon" Ben said.

Rachel looked at her husband and smiled. She took his hand and the couple walked downstairs. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Ben walked to the door and opened. He was met with his family.

"Hey guys" Ben said.

"Hi honey, what is the exciting news?" Gabriella asked her son.

"I can't tell you yet. We are still waiting for Rachel's parents to get here" Ben said.

"Can you give us a hint?" Gabriella asked.

Ben looked at his mother and smiled.

"No mom. Rachel will kill me" Ben said.

Rachel came into the living room and smiled.

"Rachel, you look beautiful" Gabriella said.

"Thank you Gabriella. I feel huge" Rachel said.

"I know the feeling. So you are four months?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe we have five months left until we meet him or her" Rachel said.

"I know how you feel" Gabriella said.

The doorbell rang and Ben opened the door and was met with his in laws. Ben kissed and hugged them and brought them into the living room.

"So everyone is here?" Ben asked.

"Yes, tell us the news already" Sam said.

Ben and Rachel entwined their fingers together and looked at each other.

"So as you all know, I had my four month check- up today. Ben and I had been talking about finding out if the baby was a girl or a boy so today we found out" Rachel explained.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Rachel's mom, Debra asked.

Rachel and Ben smiled.

"Do you want to tell them?" Rachel asked her husband.

"It's up to you" Ben said.

"Tell them" Rachel said.

Ben looked at his and Rachel's family. He smiled.

"We are having a boy!" Ben said happily.

Both families cheered and screamed. They were so happy for the couple.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel" Gabriella said as she hugged her daughter in law.

"Thank you Gabriella" Rachel said.

Gabriella walked over to her son and smiled. Ben smiled and hugged his mother. He pulled back and saw her eyes start to water.

"Mom don't cry" Ben said.

"I'm sorry Benny. I am just so happy for you. You have grown into an amazing young man who would do anything for his family. I am very proud of you honey" Gabriella said as she kissed Ben's cheek.

"Thanks mom" Ben said.

Sam came up to her mother and brother.

"Congratulations Benny. I am so happy for you" Sam said as she hugged her older brother.

"Thanks Sammy" Ben said.

Gabriella left the brother and sister duo.

"Are you getting excited?" Sam asked her brother.

"Yeah, but I am also starting to get nervous" Ben said.

"It's normal Ben. You are going to be a father" Sam said.

"I know. I went through it with you, but this time it's my child" Ben said.

"I get it. How's Rachel doing? She looks great" Sam said.

"She's a trooper. She had really bad morning sickness. I was scared. She was so sick but I am glad that it's over" Ben said.

"I am assuming you pulled a dad?" Sam joked.

Ben laughed.

"Yeah but I think I am worse than him. I literally will not let her do anything" Ben said.

"You have to let her do some things Benny" Sam said.

"I know I just don't want something to happen to her or him" Ben said.

Sam smiled and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy. Wait, aren't I supposed to be helping you since I am the big brother?" Ben asked.

"Yeah but I am the one with a baby" Sam said.

"True I guess I am just nervous. Thanks Sam" Ben said as he hugged her sister.

"No problem. If you need to talk to someone, you know you can always talk to me. Or you could vent to Brie. You know she is listening" Sam said.

"I know. Thank you. How's the whole Bryan thing going?" Ben asked.

"It's going fine. Bryan has shown me that he wants to be in Brie's life. He is a really good dad" Sam said.

"Good, so you don't regret letting him into her life?" Ben asked.

"No" Sam said.

"What's going on with your dating life?" Ben asked.

Sam looked at Ben and smiled.

"What is this, twenty one questions?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I am curious. We haven't really had any in depth conversations in a while" Ben said as he held his hands up.

"I know and I love you for that. I want to be single. I don't want there to be men going in and out of Brie's life. She has a father" Sam said.

"You have to make yourself happy too though Sam" Ben said.

"I know I just don't feel ready to date anyone right now" Sam said.

Ben smiled and kissed his sister's cheek. Rachel came over to the brother and sister duo and sat next to Ben.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked.

"We were just catching up with each other. We haven't really had a long conversation in a while. Are you feeling okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I feel fine. Sam, Brie is getting so big" Rachel said.

"I know. I can't believe she is almost four months old" Sam said.

"Is she sleeping through the night now?" Ben asked his sister.

"Yeah, she's an angel. She doesn't wake up in middle of the night" Sam said.

"I hope our son is like that" Rachel said as she held Ben's hand.

"He will be. You guys just need practice" Sam said.

"I just thought of something" Ben said.

"What?" Rachel and Sam asked in unison.

"Why don't you go out and let us babysit Brie? It will give you a break and will let us practice" Ben said.

Rachel and Sam looked at each other then looked at Ben.

"Honey, are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I think it would be good for you guys" Sam said.

"Babe, I think it will show us what it's like to handle a baby" Ben said.

"I will do it" Rachel said.

"Do you guys want to do it on Saturday? I have a meeting to go to and Bryan is working" Sam said.

"Saturday is perfect" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

A couple hours later, Ben and Rachel said goodbye to their families. Ben closed the front door and walked into the living room and saw Rachel sleeping on the couch. He walked over to the couch and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. Rachel opened her eyes slowly.

"Mm, how long was I asleep?" Rachel asked.

"Just a few minutes, let's get you upstairs" Ben said as he helped Rachel get off the couch.

Rachel snuggled into her husband's side as they walked upstairs. Rachel changed into her pajamas and Ben helped her into bed. Ben took his shirt and his pants. He got into bed and Rachel snuggled into Ben. A couple days later, it was Saturday and Sam was coming over to drop Brie off. Rachel woke up and turned over in bed so she was looking at Ben. She smiled when she saw that he was sleeping. Rachel got out of bed and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Ben. Rachel wanted to thank him for everything that he has been doing for her. She was finishing up when she heard footsteps coming downstairs. Ben walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"What are you doing babe?" Ben asked as he looked at his wife.

"I made you breakfast. I wanted to say thank you for dealing with my pregnant self and everything for the last couple of months. I know that it's been hard on you because I have had to rely on you for everything" Rachel said.

Ben smiled and kissed Rachel's lips sweetly.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to" Ben said.

"You don't want to eat?" Rachel asked sadly.

Ben sighed and took Rachel into his arms.

"Rachel, that's not what I meant" Ben said.

"Then what did you mean?" Rachel asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"I wanted to do everything for you. You do not need to thank me" Ben said.

"I'm sorry. It was a mood swing" Rachel said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. Let's eat" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel ate French Toast with Ben's favorite toppings. After they finished, Ben washed the dishes and walked into the living room.

"What time did Sammy say she was coming?" Rachel asked.

Ben was about to answer but the doorbell rang.

"I guess that answered your question" Ben said.

Ben walked to the door and opened it. He smiled at his sister.

"My baby is here" Ben said as he picked Brie up from Sam's arms.

Sam and Ben walked into the house.

"Okay Benny, Brie usually goes down for a nap around one o' clock and gets up around three. She needs to have a bottle before and after she wakes up. Her diapers and wipes are in the bag with a list of instructions so you don't have any trouble. I will come pick her up around six" Sam said.

"Got it. Everything will be fine Sam. Don't worry" Ben said.

"I am not. I have to go. Bye Brie" Sam said as she kissed her head softly.

"Bye Sammy. Don't worry she is in good hands" Ben said.

"Bye Ben. Take care of my baby" Sam said.

Ben closed the door and looked at his niece. He knew that this was going to be an experience he and Rachel were never going to forget.


	6. Ben Knows What's Up

Ben walked into the living room and took Brie out of her car seat. He carried her into the kitchen where Rachel was and sat down at the table. Rachel looked at Ben and smiled.

"You're a natural, babe" Rachel said.

Ben looked at Rachel and smiled.

"She looks so peaceful. Do you want to hold her?" Ben asked.

"Sure" Rachel said.

Ben put Brie into Rachel's arms carefully. Rachel looked at the infant and smiled. Ben observed his wife and niece.

"She's adorable" Rachel said.

"She gets it from me" Ben joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Totally" Rachel said.

Brie started to cry and Rachel panicked. Ben saw Rachel panic and picked his niece up. Ben carried Brie around the room and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Brie, what's going on hm? Are you going to be good for your auntie and I?" Ben asked the infant.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Rachel suggested.

"Sam said she doesn't eat until one and it's eleven" Ben said as he looked at the clock.

"Maybe her diaper needs to be changed?" Rachel asked.

"Let me check" Ben said as he put his niece on the table.

Ben checked Brie's diaper and understood why she was crying.

"Babe, can you bring her bag to me? She needs to be changed" Ben said.

Rachel brought Brie's diaper bag to Ben. She watched him take Brie's dirty diaper off and replace it with a clean one. Ben threw the dirty diaper into the trash can and washed his hands. Brie stopped crying and Ben smiled.

"That must feel better" Ben cooed as he looked at Brie.

Brie started to fall asleep in Ben's arms. He carefully picked her up and put her into her car seat. A couple hours later, Ben heard Brie whine. He got up from the couch and picked up the infant.

"Did you have a nice nap Brie?" Ben asked.

Brie didn't respond. Ben smiled and kissed her head softly.

"Are you hungry? Let's go get you a bottle" Ben said as he carried Brie to the kitchen.

Ben took a bottle out of the refrigerator and put it into the microwave. After thirty seconds, Ben took the bottle out of the microwave and tested it to make sure the milk wasn't too hot. He stuck the bottle into his niece's mouth. Ben walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He watched Brie drink her milk happily. After she was done, Ben put the bottle on the table and patted her back softly until she burped. Ben looked at the clock which read five o' clock. Sam would be coming to pick up Brie in an hour. Ben looked around the house and didn't see Rachel anywhere.

"Rach?" Ben called.

Silence filled the room. Ben picked Brie up and walked upstairs. He walked into the master bedroom and saw Rachel sitting on the bed with her hand on her bump.

"What's going on babe?" Ben asked.

"I am going to be a horrible mother" Rachel said.

Ben's face softened. He couldn't believe Rachel would say that. Ben looked at his wife.

"Baby, you are not going to be a horrible mother. This is the first time you have taken care of a baby. No one is perfect the first time" Ben said.

"I panicked when she started crying Ben. I didn't try to figure out what was wrong" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you had to baby sit. A babysitter is not supposed to be a parent to the person they are watching" Ben explained.

The doorbell rang and the couple looked at each other.

"We will talk about this after Sam leaves" Ben said.

Ben carried Brie downstairs and opened the front door. Sam smiled when she saw Brie.

"Hi how did it go?" Sam asked as she took Brie from her brother's arms.

"Brie was an angel. It went fine" Ben said.

"How was Rachel?" Sam asked.

Ben sighed and looked at his sister.

"Rachel panicked and then said she was going to be a horrible mother. I told her that she wasn't but she doesn't believe me" Ben said.

"Ben, it was her first time taking care of a baby. She is going to think that. I thought that but it's different when the baby is your own. She will be fine" Sam said.

"I hope so. Anyway, that's how it went" Ben said.

"Thank you for watching her" Sam said.

"No problem" Ben said.

Sam and Brie walked out of the house. Ben closed the door and walked upstairs. He walked into the master bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Baby, we aren't going to be perfect parents, but we need to know what to expect when our son comes" Ben said.

"I know that" Rachel said as she started to cry.

Ben felt horrible. He lied down on the bed next to Rachel and rubbed her back.

"You are going to be a great mother, Rachel. I promise, you just need to know what you are doing" Ben said.

"You think I am going to be a good mom?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Parenthood is about learning what your child needs and wants. It's a learning experience" Ben said.

"You are going to be a good dad, Ben. I want you to know that" Rachel said.

Ben smiled and kissed Rachel's lips.

"You are going to be a good mom, Rachel. You just have to believe that you are going to be" Ben said.

"I know. I just panicked when Brie started crying. I didn't know what she wanted or needed" Rachel said.

"I know, you just need to get used to a baby around, that's all" Ben said.

Rachel sighed.

"I am going to make dinner. Do you want anything special?" Ben asked as he got up.

"No, make anything" Rachel said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, just exhausted" Rachel said.

"Take a nap, sweetheart" Ben said.

Rachel cuddled up on the couch and closed her eyes. A half an hour later, Ben came into the living room and saw Rachel sound asleep. He smiled and walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of it.

"Baby, dinner is ready" Ben said.

Rachel moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at her husband.

"How long was I asleep for?" Rachel asked.

"For a couple minutes, I made dinner" Ben said.

"Okay. Can you help me up?" Rachel asked as she held her hands out to her husband.

Ben helped Rachel get off the couch. The couple then walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Who do you think he is going to look like?" Ben asked.

"I think he is going to be a mere image of you" Rachel said.

"I hope he looks like you. But, he better have my dad's eyes" Ben said.

"Yeah, I guess we will have to wait and see" Rachel said as she ate her food.

"Are you scared about labor?" Ben asked.

"A little, but I know you and Dr. Leon are going to be there so it makes me a little less nervous. I have never had a baby so I don't really know what to expect" Rachel said.

"When Sam was in labor, she screamed the whole entire time. It was horrible. She finally decided to get an epidural and then she felt a little better" Ben said.

"Was she scared?" Rachel asked.

"Petrified. When she was fully dilated she was shaking" Ben said.

"But then everything turned out fine" Rachel said.

"Exactly" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel finished dinner and Ben washed the dishes. The couple went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So I want to have a plan for when I go into labor" Rachel said.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Ben asked.

" I want to have my bag already packed so we can just go to the hospital. Also when we get to the hospital, you can't freak out. I know it will be difficult but try okay? For me" Rachel said.

"I will try my best. We are in this together and I won't let you down, babe. Anything else?" Ben asked.

"If I am in too much pain, I want an epidural. But only, if I am in a lot of pain" Rachel said.

"Okay. Are you going to have anyone else beside me in the delivery room with you?" Ben asked as he entwined their fingers together.

"I just want you. I don't want a lot of people in there. Plus, I don't want anyone to see me in pain besides you. Our families can come in after I have him" Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me" Ben said.

Rachel looked at Ben and smiled. She then got closer to him and kissed his lips hard. Ben kissed back and put his hand on Rachel's cheek. He pulled back slowly and looked at his wife.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked.

"Sam said it is and so did your mother" Rachel said kissing Ben again.

Ben kissed Rachel softly and lifted her into his arms. He stood up with Rachel in his arms and not breaking the kiss. The couple went upstairs and into the bedroom. Rachel pulled Ben's shirt and pants off, while he took hers off. Ben hovered on top of Rachel and placed kisses from her lips all the way down to her belly button that had been pushed out due to pressure. Ben carefully removed Rachel's bra and underwear. He looked at her and smiled.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Make love to me" Rachel said softly.

Ben and Rachel made love the rest of the night. The next morning, Rachel woke up and turned over. She looked at Ben and smiled. Ben was sleeping soundly with a slight smile on his face. Rachel kissed Ben's cheek softly. Ben opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Rachel.

"Did I hurt you last night babe?" Ben asked.

"No, it was perfect" Rachel said as she straddled him on the bed.

Ben put his hand on Rachel's bare stomach. He kissed it softly.

"Hi little man, I am your daddy. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you" Ben said to Rachel's stomach.

Rachel smiled.

"I love you Benny" Rachel said.

"I love you too. The bump has grown a lot" Ben said.

"Yeah and he's getting a little heavy" Rachel said as she put her hand on top of Ben's.

"I can't believe that in four and a half months we will be parents" Ben said.

"I know. It's going by so fast" Rachel said.

The rest of the day, Ben and Rachel relaxed around the house. They talked about the baby and what the future would hold for their little family.


	7. Hormones and Bad Dreams

That night, Ben was in his office working on a new project for work. Rachel was upstairs getting ready for a plan that she had been planning. She was dressed in Ben's favorite lingerie and had a bathrobe on top of it. Rachel looked in the mirror and smiled. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Rachel walked downstairs quietly. She walked to Ben's office and saw him looking at his computer screen. Rachel walked in shyly.

"Hey" Rachel said quietly as wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ben asked as he continued to look at the computer screen.

"Nothing, how's the project going?" Rachel asked.

"It's going okay, it just needs work" Ben said.

Rachel started to kiss Ben's neck softly. Ben was confused. He turned around in his chair and his eyes opened wide. Rachel sat on Ben's lap and kissed his lips hungrily. Ben pulled back and looked at his wife.

"You are being extra sexual tonight" Ben said as he put his hands on Rachel's hips.

"I have a surprise for you" Rachel said kissing Ben's lips again.

"What's the surprise?" Ben asked.

Rachel opened her bathrobe so her husband could see her outfit. Ben looked at Rachel and smiled.

"What are you trying to do babe?" Ben asked.

"I need you Ben" Rachel said.

Rachel kissed Ben's lips again.

"Your hormones are seriously going crazy. Come on" Ben said as he got up with Rachel in his arms.

Ben walked out of the office and went upstairs. He set Rachel on the bed and turned the lights on.

"You don't want to?" Rachel asked.

"Baby, it's not that I don't want to, it's just I have a lot of work to do" Ben said.

"It's because my body isn't the way it used to be right?" Rachel asked hormonally.

"Rachel, no" Ben said.

"I'm fat I get that, but the person who is supposed to love me no matter doesn't" Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Ben sighed and closed his eyes. He walked to the bathroom door and realized Rachel had locked it.

"Sweetheart, I want to. Really I do. I have a lot of stuff that I need to do for work. I love you to death you know I do. Your body is perfect do not think that I am not attracted to you because I am. Can you open the door so I can talk to you?" Ben asked.

Ben heard sniffling and felt worse.

"I hate you" Rachel cried.

Ben sighed and put his head against the wall.

"So are you going to come out here or not?" Ben asked.

"No" Rachel cried.

Ben walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. He picked up the phone and called his mother.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hi mom, do you have a minute?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Rachel had a mood swing and locked herself in the bathroom. I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me" Ben said.

"Tell me what happened Ben" Gabriella said.

"I was working on a project for work and Rachel came in and was being very seductive. I took her upstairs and turned on the light in our bedroom. She thought that I didn't love her or think she was attractive because she's pregnant. Which is not true. Rachel then went into the bathroom and locked the door. I apologized through the door and that's when I heard her cry. I feel horrible mom" Ben said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to come over and see if she will talk to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes please" Ben said.

"I will be there in ten minutes" Gabriella said.

The mother and son hung up the phone. Gabriella drove to Ben's and parked her car. She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Ben answered the door and smiled at his mother.

"Hi, where is she?" Gabriella asked.

"She's in our bathroom upstairs" Ben said.

"Okay, stay downstairs. Let me handle this" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. She saw the bathroom door closed and walked over to it. Gabriella knocked on the door.

"Rachel honey, it's Gabriella. Can I come in?" Gabriella asked.

Rachel sniffled and wiped her tears. She got up from the bathroom floor and opened the door for her mother in law. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked at Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"I just want to feel loved Gabriella. That's all I wanted. He didn't want to" Rachel cried.

"Oh honey, Ben loves you so much. He would do anything for you" Gabriella said as she wiped Rachel's tears away.

"Then why won't he?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Rachel, I don't know why. He told me he was working on a project for work" Gabriella said.

"I know he was. But, these hormones are killing me. I want sex then I don't want anything to do with him. But, today I wanted him more than ever" Rachel said.

Gabriella put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Just talk to him okay? Explain to him how you feel and what you just told me. He will understand, sweetheart" Gabriella said.

"Okay, thank you for letting me vent to you in my underwear" Rachel said as she looked down at the lingerie that she was still wearing.

"No problem Rachel. Just talk to him. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

Gabriella hugged Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"I am going to go downstairs and send Ben up here" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Gabriella walked downstairs and went into the living room where Ben was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Ben looked up at his mother.

"So? How did it go?" Ben asked.

"It went fine. You both need to have a talk though. I have to go, but I love you Benny" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mom. Thanks for coming" Ben said.

"No problem" Gabriella said as she walked out the door.

Ben closed the door and sighed. He walked upstairs went into the master bedroom and saw Rachel sitting on the bed. Rachel looked at her husband and smiled.

"Hi" Ben said.

"Hi" Rachel said.

"We need to talk" Ben said.

"I know" Rachel said.

Ben sat on the bed and looked at his wife.

"Benny, I just wanted to feel loved. That's all. When you said no, I just felt like you didn't love me. My body has become bigger and I don't feel like my old self. I thought that because my body was changing, your feelings had changed for me also. Yeah, you tell me you love me every day but it's not the same as actually feeling like you are loved. I don't hate you, and I am sorry" Rachel said.

Ben put his hand on Rachel's bump and looked at her.

"Babe, I know that you don't feel like yourself and your body is changing. I didn't say no because I wasn't attracted to you or that my feelings have changed. I needed to get a lot of stuff done for work. I actually do love you more than you think, baby. I'm sorry for ever making you think that I don't" Ben said as he kissed Rachel's cheek.

Rachel snuggled into Ben's chest. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"I love you Ben, so much" Rachel said.

"I love you too Rachel and I love our little boy" Ben said as he put his hand on Rachel's bump.

"I can't wait for him to come" Rachel said.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't come early" Ben said.

"I hope he doesn't either. What's the plan for tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

" Sam is going to come visit. She wants to see you. Nobody comes to see me anymore" Ben pouted playfully.

"Aw don't worry baby I still love you" Rachel said as she kissed Ben's lips.

Ben smiled. The couple fell asleep and hoped everything would go smoothly from this point on. Ben had a dream about what it would be like when their son came.

_Ben's Dream _

_"You are doing so well baby. Just a couple more pushes and he will be here" Ben said. _

_"We are never having sex again" Rachel yelled. _

_"Rachel, you need to push" Dr. Leon said. _

_Rachel pushed hard and fell back against the bed. _

_"It hurts Benny. Make it stop" Rachel said. _

_"I know baby. You are so close" Ben said. _

_"I need one more push until your son is here" Dr. Leon said. _

_Rachel pushed hard and stopped when she heard a cry. She fell back against the bed and caught her breath. _

Ben shot up in bed. He looked around and noticed that everything was okay. Ben went back to sleep. The next morning, Rachel woke up and saw Ben still sleeping. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Mm" Ben moaned.

"Benny, wake up" Rachel said.

"I'm tired" Ben said.

"Babe, he's kicking" Rachel said.

Ben opened his eyes and looked at Rachel.

"He is?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, here feel" Rachel said as she put Ben's hand on her stomach.

Ben felt a kick come in contact with his hand and smiled.

"That's awesome. This makes it feel more real" Ben said.

"I know, in three months he will be here" Rachel said.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"I heard you freak out earlier, is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just dreamt about the birth" Ben said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"I saw you and I in the delivery room and you were giving birth. That's when I woke up" Ben said.

"Oh, are you getting nervous?" Rachel asked.

"A little bit" Ben confessed.

"Babe, everything is going to be fine" Rachel said.

"I know, I just have to remember that it is" Ben said.

The rest of the day Ben and Rachel relaxed around the house. Their son was kicking and making the couple feel like parents already.


	8. Don't Let Anger Take Over Your Day

A couple weeks later, Rachel was five and a half months pregnant. Her bump had grown a lot and it was getting hard for her to do things around the house. Ben had to keep a close eye on her. One day, Ben opened the front door he was finally home from a long day at work. He walked into the house and put his keys on the kitchen counter. Ben didn't hear Rachel anywhere. He walked upstairs and heard movement in the guest room. Ben walked in and saw Rachel moving items and carrying boxes. He sighed and waited for Rachel to notice that he was standing there and watching her. Rachel felt like someone was watching her and turned around and saw Ben. She smiled and knew she was in trouble.

"What are you doing babe?" Ben asked.

"Just moving stuff out of the way so that when we get his crib in here we will have space" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you aren't supposed to be lifting heavy items. You know that" Ben said.

"I just wanted to eliminate some of the work that you had to do" Rachel said.

"Sweetheart, let me handle it okay? Would it make you feel better if you dad helped me move everything?" Ben asked.

"A little bit, but can I still help?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't want you or him to get hurt" Ben said as he put his hand on Rachel's stomach and felt his son kick.

Rachel pouted and looked at her husband.

"Rachel, I know you don't like it. But, it's the best for you and him. I just want you guys to be safe" Ben said.

"I know. I just feel like I can't do anything babe. I sit on the couch all day, I want something to do" Rachel said.

"Honey I-"Ben started but was interrupted by the phone.

"I will get it" Rachel said as she picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Rachel?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked her daughter in law.

"Aggravated, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Not a good day? I'm fine" Gabriella said.

"No, your son isn't letting me do anything" Rachel said as she looked at Ben.

"What's he not letting you do honey?" Gabriella asked.

"He's not letting me help him move stuff out of the guest room so we can put the baby in there" Rachel said.

Ben shook his head and walked out of the room. He wasn't going to argue with Rachel.

"Rachel, you are five months pregnant, you can't lift anything heavy. Ben's right, you need to let him do all of the hard stuff" Gabriella said.

Rachel sighed.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, if he's not busy" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Rachel said as she walked over to Ben and gave him the phone.

Ben looked at Rachel and took the phone.

"Hi mom" Ben said as he walked downstairs.

"Hi Benny, how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine, I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while" Ben said.

"I know, so Rachel is very hormonal I see" Gabriella said.

"Yeah she is. How is everything at home?" Ben asked.

"Everything is fine. Your dad is babysitting Brie while Sam's at school" Gabriella said.

"Oh, I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe I will come over" Ben said.

"Come please" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will ask Rachel if she wants to then we will be over" Ben said.

"Alright, love you Benny" Gabriella said.

"Love you too mom" Ben said.

Ben hung up the phone and walked upstairs. He went into the master bedroom and saw Rachel talking to their son. He smiled.

"Babe, my mom wants us to come over. Do you want to go?" Ben asked.

Rachel turned around and looked at her husband then back to her bump.

"You are going to let me get out of the house?" Rachel asked.

Ben sighed and looked at his pregnant wife. She had dark circles around her eyes, her bump was growing, and feet were swollen.

"Baby, I want you to go out, I guess I am just a little overprotective" Ben said.

"A little?" Rachel asked.

"Okay a lot. So, do you want to go? I can tell her no" Ben said.

"I will go" Rachel said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Ben called his mother and then went back to the bedroom.

"Let's go" Ben said as he helped Rachel get off the bed.

Ben and Rachel walked downstairs and left the house. Ben drove to his parents house and helped Rachel get out of the car. The couple walked hand in hand to the front door. Ben rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Troy answered the door and smiled.

"Hi guys" Troy said.

"Hey" Ben said as he shook his father's hand.

"How's everything?" Troy asked as they walked into the house.

"Everything is fine. We can't wait until the baby comes" Rachel told her father in law.

"I bet, how are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Huge" Rachel said simply.

"You have a couple months left" Troy said.

"I know, he's is getting heavier everyday" Rachel said putting her hand on her bump.

"How's everything at home?" Troy asked.

"Hormonal. I can't do anything without getting angry or crying" Rachel said.

"It will pass don't worry" Troy said.

Meanwhile, Ben went into the kitchen and found his mother.

"Hi honey" Gabriella said.

Ben just hugged his mother. Gabriella rubbed his back soothingly.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Ben asked softly.

"Yeah sweetie. Let's go upstairs" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Ben walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella closed the door behind them and sat on the bed.

"What's on your mind Benny?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know what I did or am doing, but Rachel is upset all the time" Ben confessed.

"Ben, she's pregnant" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know that, but everything I do is wrong and not good enough for her. I have tried everything to make her happy during her pregnancy and nothing has worked" Ben stopped.

Gabriella hugged her son tightly.

"Honey, it's not your fault. You are doing everything you can. A pregnant woman wants more than she can get sometimes" Gabriella said.

"I'm a man. I don't get that. She thinks I am being overprotective, when in reality, I am just trying to help her and my son both be healthy and happy" Ben said.

Rachel walked upstairs and was looking for Ben. She heard talking in the master bedroom. Rachel put her ear to the door and heard Ben getting angry.

"Ben, I know you are just trying to help, but you need to relax" Gabriella said.

"Mom, my wife hates me for some reason. I can't relax" Ben said.

Rachel had heard enough. She opened the door and looked at her mother in law and husband.

"I'm so sorry that our son is ruining your life. Maybe you are better off without us" Rachel said.

Rachel walked as fast as she could down the stairs. Troy saw Rachel walk past him and leave the house. He looked at the door and then walked upstairs. Troy walked into the master bedroom and looked at Ben.

"She left" Troy said.

"I know" Ben said as he looked down at his hands.

"Sweetie, you will get through this I promise. This is the hardest part of pregnancy" Gabriella said.

Ben got up and walked to his childhood room and slammed the door. Troy and Gabriella looked at the door and sighed.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I hope so Brie. I really do" Troy said.

A couple hours later, Ben's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that Rachel was calling. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Is this Ben Bolton?" a man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Ben asked.

"This is Dan calling from Alburqurque General Hospital (do not own), your wife Rachel was brought in a couple of minutes ago" Dan said.

Ben's eyes widened. He didn't know what was going on and hoped Rachel and his unborn son were okay.


	9. Hospital Stay and A Shrink

Ben couldn't believe what Dan was telling him. He had a hundred things going through his mind. Ben calmed himself down and paid attention to Dan, who was still on the phone.

"What happened?" Ben asked calmly.

"Someone found her on the ground in pain. They called 911 and that's when we arrived" Dan said.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked worriedly.

"I don't know. If you come to the hospital, they can disclose that information to you" Dan said.

"Thank you so much" Ben said.

The two men hung up. Ben came out of his room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Gabriella looked at him and saw the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Gabriella asked.

"Someone from Alburqurque General called me and said Rachel was brought in. I have to go see what's going on" Ben said.

"Ben, wait. I will go with you" Gabriella said as she grabbed her purse.

Gabriella and Ben walked out of the house. Gabriella drove to the hospital and parked her car. Ben and Gabriella walked into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hi, my wife was just brought in" Ben said.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Rachel Bolton" Ben said.

The receptionist typed the information that Ben was telling her into the computer and looked at him.

"She's on the third floor, room 1832" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Ben said.

Gabriella and Ben walked to the elevator and went up to the third floor. They walked down the hall and found Rachel's hospital room. Ben stopped at the door and sighed.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Ben asked his mother.

Gabriella put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Honey, she will want to see you. Just try" Gabriella said.

Ben opened the door slowly and walked in with his mother. Rachel was hooked up to several different monitors. There were about four showing how the baby was doing. Ben sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. He looked at Rachel, who was sleeping and couldn't believe that this happened. Gabriella stood back and watched Ben. She felt bad for him. Rachel stirred and Ben sat up and looked at his wife. Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Ben?" Rachel asked softly.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Ben asked as he put his hand on her bump.

"I'm sorry" Rachel cried.

"Hey, hey don't be sorry. It's okay. We are going to fight. You never answered my question though" Ben said.

"I feel horrible" Rachel said as tears fell from her eyes.

Ben took her hand in his. He then kissed her head softly.

"Everything is going to be okay. Did Dr. Leon come in and tell you what happened?" Ben asked.

Rachel shook her head and sniffled.

"I probably lost the baby" Rachel cried.

"Baby, don't think like that. The baby is fine, look at the monitor. He looks like he is alive to me" Ben said as he pointed to the monitor.

"I'm sorry for going off on you and leaving" Rachel said.

"Babe, don't apologize. I was being a jerk, I know. It's my fault. I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

Ben leaned in and kissed Rachel's lips softly. They pulled back and Rachel saw Gabriella. She smiled.

"Hi Gabriella" Rachel said.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm okay" Rachel said.

Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"Hi guys, what's going on Rachel?" Dr. Leon asked as she washed her hands.

"Ben and I got into a fight. I ended up leaving the house and I was walking and fell because I was in pain. Did I lose him?" Rachel asked.

"No you didn't lose him. He's still happy as can be in there. I need to check you out though" Dr. Leon said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Okay" Rachel said.

"Do you want me to step out?" Gabriella asked the couple.

Ben looked at Rachel.

"I want you to stay" Rachel said.

"Alright, honey" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon separated Rachel's legs and put her gloves on.

"Rachel, take a deep breath for me" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel took Ben's hand and took a deep breath.

Dr. Leon examined Rachel and then came up and looked at her.

"He looks fine, Rachel. I want to do an ultrasound, just to be sure" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon threw her gloves away and turned the ultrasound on. She waited a few minutes for it to heat up. Once it heated, Dr. Leon took a bottle of gel and squeezed some onto Rachel's stomach. She then took a wand and moved the gel around. Ben, Rachel, Gabriella, and Dr. Leon looked at the screen.

"There he is. He looks fine. Just take it easy, Rachel" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay, thank you" Rachel said.

Dr. Leon left the room and Ben looked at Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah just shaken up" Rachel said.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you. I'm sorry sweetie" Ben said.

"It's not your fault" Rachel said.

"Let's go home okay?" Ben said.

Rachel nodded. Ben helped Rachel sit up. Rachel got off the bed carefully and took her clothes into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Rachel came out of the bathroom and was ready to go.

"Are you ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

Gabriella, Ben, and Rachel left the third floor and walked to the car. Ben helped Rachel get into the car. He then got into the front seat. Gabriella drove the couple back to their home. Ben helped Rachel get out of the car. He thanked his mother for driving them home. The couple walked into the house and Ben put his keys down. He walked over to Rachel and hugged her as close as he could. Rachel put her head on Ben's shoulder.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too baby. I also love our little one" Ben said as he put his hand on her bump.

The rest of the day, Rachel and Ben relaxed around the house. A couple weeks later, Sam was six and a half months pregnant. She would sleep all day and eat all night. One morning, Ben walked into the bedroom and saw Rachel sleeping. He sat on the carefully and kissed her head. Rachel stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mm" Rachel said as she looked at her husband.

"Babe, I am going to a meeting. I will be back in a couple hours okay? Do you want Sam to come over just in case you need anything?" Ben asked.

"Okay" Rachel said sleepily.

"Alright, I will let you sleep. Can I have a kiss?" Ben asked.

Rachel looked at Ben and sat up a little and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, go back to sleep" Ben said.

Rachel went back to sleep. Ben went downstairs and called his sister.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey, it's me. I need a favor" Ben said.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Can you come over and watch Rachel? I have a meeting and won't be back for a couple hours. I don't want her to be alone" Ben explained.

"Sure, I just dropped Brie off at Bryan's. So I will be there in five minutes" Sam said.

"Okay, thank you" Ben said.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Ben walked to the door and opened it. He hugged his sister.

"Hey, where is she?" Sam asked.

"She's upstairs and asleep. In like an hour she will probably come downstairs" Ben said.

"Okay, go to your meeting. I will be fine" Sam said.

"Thank you. I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Sam closed the door and walked into the house. She went into the living room and sat down. An hour later, Rachel woke up and got out of bed. She walked downstairs.

"Benny?" Rachel called.

Sam walked into the hallway where she had heard Rachel call Ben.

"He went to a meeting, Rachel. Do you need something?" Sam asked.

"No, I was just wondering where he was. How long was I asleep for?" Rachel asked.

"About an hour. Do you want me to make you some tea?" Sam asked.

"No" Rachel said.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her sister in law.

"Tired. A lot of drama today" Rachel said.

"Ben told me what happened. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I am a little stressed out about it but I am better" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you can't stress yourself out like that. Hormones or not. Remember I was pregnant too and I know how it goes" Sam said.

"I know. I just got so angry for no reason. Then I scared Ben to death" Rachel said as she started to cry.

Sam went over to where Rachel was sitting and held her in her arms as she cried.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You are fine and so is your son. That's all that matters" Sam said.

"I know, but Sam you should have seen the look on Ben's face. He was petrified" Rachel said.

"He loves you and your son. Ben doesn't want anything to happen to you guys" Sam said.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Hey, he's kicking" Rachel said as she put Sam's hand on her stomach.

Sam felt the baby kick and smiled.

"I remember when Brie kicked for the first time and I got scared. I yelled for my mother and she came running. She put her hand on my stomach and smiled and said that Brie was kicking" Sam said.

"I can't wait to see his little face" Rachel said.

"I know. Once you hold him in your arms, your whole life will be complete and make sense to you. I didn't think I had a purpose in life, but when Brie came, I knew that this was why I was alive. I was responsible for a little baby" Sam said smiling.

"Were you scared when you had Brie?" Rachel asked.

"Scared to death. Ben and my mom were in the delivery room with me. I don't think I have been that scared in my whole life. But, Ben was a big help at getting me to be calm and help me through, which I know he is going to do with you" Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy. For telling me all of this. It makes me feel a lot better about everything" Rachel said.

"Don't thank me. I am your sister, I am supposed to help you" Sam said.

"Love you" Rachel said.

"Love you too" Sam said.

The two women heard the door open and footsteps.

"Sammy?" Ben called.

"In the living room" Sam said.

Ben came into the living room and smiled.

"Hey, how was everything?" Ben asked.

"Fine" Sam said.

Rachel got off the couch, with the help of Sam, and walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his lips softly.

"Hi" Rachel said.

"Hi, how are you?" Ben asked.

"Fine, how was your meeting?" Rachel asked.

"It was okay" Ben said as he sat down.

"Are you excited for the baby to come Benny?" Sam asked her brother.

Ben looked at his sister and smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him. I can't wait to see what he looks like" Ben said as he entwined his fingers with Rachel's.

"Did you start on the room?" Sam asked.

"No, since tomorrow is my day off, I was going to call dad and see if he wanted to help me paint" Ben said.

"Oh, when is your next doctor's appointment Rachel?" Sam asked.

"In two weeks. It's a follow up of the hospital visit and a check-up. We need to start finding names though" Rachel said as she looked at Ben.

"I know we do" Ben said.

"I have to get going. I have some work stuff that I need to get done. I will call you tomorrow and see how things are going" Sam said.

"Okay, thanks Sam" Ben said as he walked his sister to the door.

"No problem, if you need anything, call me" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"I will" Ben said.

Sam walked out of the house. Ben closed the door and went back to the living room. He sat next to Rachel and was happy that things were starting to go back to normal.


	10. Here Comes Trouble

The next day, Troy and Ben were going to paint the baby's room. The doorbell rang and Rachel went to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her father-in-law.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy asked his daughter in law as he walked into the house.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Ben's upstairs in the baby's room if you want to go up" Rachel said.

"Okay, thanks. Go relax, get off your feet" Troy said.

"I will" Rachel said.

Troy walked upstairs and went into the baby's room. He saw Ben setting up the paint and brushes.

"Hey" Troy said.

Ben looked at his father and smiled.

"Hey" Ben said.

"How's it going?" Troy asked.

"Fine, just ready for this baby to come" Ben said.

"I know the feeling. Let's get started" Troy said.

An hour later, Troy and Ben were painting the baby's room. Ben and Rachel had settled on a baby blue color. This gave Troy and Ben time to talk.

"So, I see that Rachel is feeling better" Troy said as he ran his brush up and down the wall.

"Yeah, she's finally in a place where she can enjoy being pregnant. She's finally got a handle of her mood swings" Ben said.

"That's good. She seemed a lot happier" Troy said.

"Yeah, we are really happy" Ben said.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Troy asked his son.

"Not yet. We still have a while to think of a name" Ben said.

"Yeah, how are you feeling about her due date?" Troy asked.

"I mean, he could come early or late. I want to be supportive and be there for Rachel. I know she is going to be in a lot of pain. That's what scares me" Ben said.

"Is she going to use drugs or go natural?" Troy asked.

"She wants to go natural. I told her that she should keep the epidural as an option so if she's in excruciating pain, she can get some relief" Ben said.

"Wow. Rachel's a brave woman" Troy said.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to freak out when she's in pain" Ben confessed.

Troy stopped painting and looked at his son.

"Ben, you need to stay calm. If you stay calm, she will too. I learned that the day you were born" Troy said as he started painting again.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, the more relaxed your mom saw me, the more relaxed she was. Are you going to go to the Lamaze class with her?" Troy asked.

"I want her to go but I don't she will want to" Ben said as he painted the edge of the wall.

"Talk to her about it. She should consider it because she's going to go the natural route" Troy said.

"I know. I will talk to her about it tonight" Ben said.

A half hour later, Troy and Ben had finished painting. Ben went downstairs to go get Rachel. Ben walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel making herself a sandwich.

"Babe, we finished" Ben said.

"You did? I want to see it" Rachel said.

"Okay, come on" Ben said.

Ben took Rachel's hand and the couple walked upstairs. Ben brought Rachel to the baby's room and stopped at the door.

"We painted the color that we chose" Ben said.

Ben opened the door for Rachel and let her look at the room. Rachel walked into the room and smiled at her father-in-law.

"I love it. Thanks guys" Rachel said as she hugged Troy.

"No problem. If you need help getting the furniture in, give me a call" Troy said.

"We will" Ben said.

Ben walked Troy downstairs. He and his father said goodbye. Ben closed the door and walked back upstairs. He walked into the baby's room and leaned against the doorframe. Rachel was looking around the room. Ben heard Rachel start singing to the baby. He knew she was going to be an amazing mother to their son. Ben made himself known by walking into the room.

"So you like the room?" Ben asked.

Rachel turned around and smiled.

"I love it baby. Thank you. I know that he will like it too" Rachel said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Is he kicking?" Ben asked.

Rachel nodded. Ben smiled and put his hand on her bump.

"I can't wait to meet him" Ben said kissing Rachel's lips.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Ben asked as he pulled Rachel onto his lap.

"Next week. Don't you have a meeting next week?" Rachel asked as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah I do, but it's later in the day. We have to think of a name for him. We have three months left until he comes" Ben said.

"Oh okay" Rachel said as she rubbed her back.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but he is pounding on my back" Rachel said.

Ben rubbed Rachel's back soothingly. He kissed her head softly.

"Do you want me to run you a bath? It may help your back" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Ben got off the ground and went into the master bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water of the tub. Ben watched the water fill the tub and turned it off. He then put Rachel's favorite soap into the water and called his wife.

"Babe? Your bath is ready" Ben said.

Rachel came into the master bathroom and looked at her husband.

"Call me when you want to get out" Ben said kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Okay, thanks" Rachel said.

Rachel took all her clothes off and got into the tub. She felt the warm water come in contact with her body. Rachel closed her eyes as the water helped her aching muscles. Twenty minutes later, Rachel was hit with a sharp pain. She rubbed her stomach, thinking that the baby kicked too hard. After the pain went away, she relaxed again. But, twenty minutes later, the pain returned. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ben?!" Rachel called in pain.

Ben heard Rachel call him. He knew something wasn't right by the sound of her voice. Ben walked quickly into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I need to go to the hospital. I think I am having contractions" Rachel said.

"Okay baby. I will help you get out" Ben said.

Ben helped Rachel get out of the tub. Rachel then got dressed and walked downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs, Rachel was hit with another pain, this time stronger.

"Ben!" Rachel said.

Ben turned around and looked at his wife. He ran over to her and gave her his hand. The couple walked out of the house. Ben helped Rachel get into the car. He ran to the other side and got in. Ben drove to the hospital and looked at Rachel occasionally to see how she was doing.

"Ben, it hurts" Rachel said.

"I know baby. We are almost there" Ben said.

Five minutes later, the couple parked their car at the hospital. A nurse came to the car with a wheelchair and Rachel sat down in it. The nurse took Rachel and Ben to the elevator and up to the third floor. Rachel was told to change into a gown and to wait for her doctor. Ben helped his wife change into the hospital gown. He then helped Rachel get onto the bed.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"It hurts. What did I do? I don't want our baby to die, Ben" Rachel cried.

Ben cupped his wife's face.

"Hey, hey. Nothing is going to happen to him okay? You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. Let's see what Dr. Leon says and we will take it from there" Ben said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came into the room.

"Hi guys, Rachel what's going on?" Dr. Leon asked as she washed her hands.

"I think I was having contractions" Rachel said nervously.

"Okay, let's take a look and see if you are dilating" Dr. Leon said as she put gloves on.

Dr. Leon moved Rachel's legs apart.

"Rachel, take a deep breath for me" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel took a deep breath and gripped Ben's hand. Dr. Leon examined Rachel and came up, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, honey, you are at three centimeters. You are going to have this baby either tonight or tomorrow" Dr. Leon said.

"But, I am only six months along. The baby will die" Rachel cried.

"Relax, sweetie" Ben said calmly.

"I am going to admit you and send a nurse in to check on you in about an hour" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Rachel said quietly.

Dr. Leon left the room. Rachel looked at Ben with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Rachel choked.

"Baby, do not be sorry. This wasn't your fault. Do not blame yourself, Rachel. The baby decided he wants to come and so he is going to come" Ben said.

"I let you down" Rachel said.

"Sweetie, you didn't let me down. Don't think like that. I am going to call my mom, okay? I will be right back" Ben said.

Ben kissed Rachel's head softly. He then walked out of the room. Ben released the tears that he had been holding in. He called his mother.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Mom? Can you come to the hospital?" Ben cried.

"Benny? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Rachel's in labor" Ben cried.

"Oh no. Baby, I will be right there" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Ben said.

The pair hung up. Ben tried to stop crying. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't want the birth of their son to be like this. Twenty minutes later, Ben saw his mother walking down the hall. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. Gabriella rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his cheek.

"She's going to be okay, Ben and so is your son" Gabriella said.

"I am so scared for her mom" Ben said.

"I know, honey. I know. Come on, let's go see her" Gabriella said.

Ben and Gabriella walked to Rachel's hospital room. They walked in and Gabriella saw Rachel connected to wires that were monitoring the baby. She went up to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"Horrible, the contractions are painful. I don't want to do this Gabriella" Rachel said.

"I know honey, but he is coming whether we like it or not. Did Dr. Leon come and check you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she said-" Rachel stopped and closed her eyes.

"Breathe, Rachel. Just breathe, it's okay" Gabriella said.

Rachel breathed through the contraction. A minute later, Rachel relaxed again.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

Rachel nodded.

"As I was saying, she said I was at three. But, I think I have made progress. I don't want the baby to die, Gabriella" Rachel said.

"Rachel, he is not going to die. He is just eager to meet you" Gabriella said.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay" Ben said as he entwined their fingers.

A couple hours later, Rachel was fully dilated. Dr. Leon had left to get some equipment. Gabriella had left the room so the couple could have some privacy. Dr. Leon returned and smiled. She instructed Rachel on what she had to do. Rachel looked at Ben sadly. Ben wiped her brow with a towel and kissed her head.

"Okay, Rachel push" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel pushed and she didn't even feel pain. She stopped pushing after the contraction ended.

"Great job, Rachel" Ben said.

"Here is another one" Rachel said.

Rachel pushed again and fell back against the bed.

"You are doing great sweetie. Just more until he's here" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel pushed for the last time. She didn't hear her son cry. Rachel looked at Ben.

"Why isn't he crying?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Dr. Leon, why isn't he crying?" Ben asked.

"Your son is so underdeveloped that he isn't going to cry. We are going to take him ICU and be watched under observation" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel looked at Ben and cried. Ben wrapped his arms around his wife. The couple hoped that their son would be okay.


	11. Not Out Of The Woods

A few minutes later, Rachel was in Ben's arms. Ben was rubbing her back slowly. He kissed her head softly. Rachel cried in her husband's arms. She didn't want her son to die.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"I am okay. But, what is going to happen to him Ben?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. Once he has been looked at, I am sure that Dr. Leon will tell us what the next step is" Ben said.

"We didn't even get to hold him" Rachel said.

"I know baby. I know. I am going to go out to the waiting room and get my mom okay? I will be right back" Ben said.

"Hurry back" Rachel said.

Ben walked to the waiting room and found his mother. Gabriella looked at Ben and knew something was wrong. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"How is Rachel?" Gabriella asked.

"She's okay. The baby is in ICU. We didn't get to hold him, mom. Rachel is petrified that he is going to die" Ben said as he wiped his tears away.

Gabriella hugged her son and rubbed his back. She kissed his cheek. Gabriella looked at Ben.

"Is she up for any visitors?" Gabriella asked her son.

"She will talk to you, but just be gentle about the baby" Ben said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Ben walked to Rachel's hospital room. Gabriella kissed Rachel's head softly.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm feeling okay but I am scared for him Gabriella" Rachel said.

"I know you are, honey. Everyone is. Sam told me to tell you that she loves you and that she's proud of you" Gabriella said.

"I love her too" Rachel said.

Dr. Leon walked into the room and smiled.

"Hi guys" Dr. Leon said.

"How's my baby?" Rachel asked.

"He's fine. Since he is premature, and some of his organs are not fully developed yet, we need to keep a close eye on him. Since you were only five months pregnant, we need to keep him until he has developed the organs" Dr. Leon said.

"How long is that Dr. Leon?" Ben asked.

"I would say three or four months. Just to be on the safe side. I know this is hard on everyone and I am really sorry" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you" Ben said.

"Can we hold him?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Rachel, I am sorry but he is too weak. He needs to be kept in an incubator until he matures. You can see him and touch him through the incubator though" Dr. Leon said.

Rachel nodded. Dr. Leon left the room. Rachel buried herself in the hospital bed and cried. Ben rubbed her back soothingly. He kissed her head.

"I love you so much. I am not going to let anything happen to him, I promise" Ben whispered.

"I love you too" Rachel mumbled.

Gabriella went to the other side of Rachel. She kissed her head softly.

"I love you, Rachel" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Gabriella" Rachel said.

"Ben, why don't you go and take a break? Go for a walk, go eat something, I will be here" Gabriella said.

"I don't want to leave her" Ben said.

"Honey, please" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Ben kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I will be back in a little while" Ben said.

Rachel didn't respond. Ben walked out the hospital room and went for a walk. Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Gabriella sat down and looked at her daughter in law. She felt so bad for Ben and Rachel. They were first time parents and something bad had already happened. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when Rachel turned over and looked at her.

"Do you want some water, honey?" Gabriella asked.

Rachel nodded. Gabriella got a cup and filled it with water. She then handed it to Rachel. Rachel sat up a little bit and sipped the water. She then lied back down.

"How are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she moved stray hairs away from Rachel's face.

"How did this happen?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rachel. You didn't do anything wrong. This is how he wanted to come and he is going to be okay" Gabriella said.

A nurse came into the room and smiled.

"Rachel?" the nurse called.

Rachel looked at the nurse.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"Your son is in ICU and settled. Do you want to meet him?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. But, can we wait for a few minutes, my husband is not back yet" Rachel said.

"Okay, just press the call button when you are ready" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

The nurse left and Rachel looked at Gabriella.

"Can you call him and tell him to get over here? Don't tell him why" Rachel said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella went outside and called Ben. She then came back in and smiled at Rachel.

"Is he coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I just said that you needed him" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

A couple minutes later, Ben came into the hospital room. He looked confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"A nurse came in and said that we can see him" Rachel said excitedly.

"Really?" Ben asked.

Rachel nodded. Ben kissed Rachel's lips passionately. Rachel pulled back and rested her forehead against Ben's.

"I love you babe" Ben said.

"I love you too" Rachel said as she kissed Ben one last time.

Rachel pressed the call button. The nurse came into the room a couple minutes later.

"Are you ready to meet your son?" the nurse asked.

The couple nodded. The nurse helped Rachel get out of bed and sit in a wheelchair. Gabriella, Ben, Rachel, and the nurse then walked to ICU and walked into a room that was filled with incubators. The nurse pushed Rachel's wheelchair to an incubator that said Bolton on the top of it. Rachel and Ben saw their son for the first time. Rachel's eyes started to water and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ben wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed her head.

"He's beautiful" Ben said quietly.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"He looks just like you Rachel" Gabriella said.

Rachel smiled for the first time in three days.

"Are we going to name him with the name we chose?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"What's his name?" Gabriella asked.

"Blake Troy Bolton" Rachel said.

Gabriella smiled. She kissed Ben and Rachel's cheeks.

"Both you and Sammy, really love our names" Gabriella said.

"Well, we love you and you have done so much for Gabriella" Rachel said.

"I love you guys too" Gabriella said.

The nurse looked at the couple and Gabriella.

"Do you want to touch him?" the nurse asked.

Ben and Rachel looked at each other. They then looked back at the nurse.

"Yeah" Ben said.

The nurse gave the couple gloves that would protect Blake from getting an infection. She then opened the incubator.

"Just put one hand in and touch him" the nurse instructed.

Ben looked at Rachel.

"Do you want to go first?" Ben asked.

"Sure" Rachel said.

Rachel put her hand in and touched Blake for the first time. She smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm your mommy" Rachel said softly.

Ben smiled and wrapped his arm around his mother.

"I love you so much Blake and I can't wait until daddy and I can hold you" Rachel said.

Rachel turned around and smiled. Gabriella gave her daughter in law a hug. Ben went to the incubator next.

"Hey Blake, I'm your daddy. You are the greatest thing that has happened to your mommy and I. We love you so much and can't wait to hold you and take you home" Ben said as he brushed his finger over the infants fragile body.

Blake got up from his seat and wiped the tears from his eyes. Rachel smiled and hugged her husband.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too babe" Ben said.

"Rachel, you need to sign some release papers and you will be able to go home" the nurse said.

"Okay" Rachel said looking at Blake.

The couple left ICU and returned to Rachel's hospital room. The nurse helped Rachel sit up and sign the documents. She then left the room.

"Do you need any help?" Ben asked.

"No but thank you" Rachel said as she got out of the hospital bed.

Rachel took her clothes and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Rachel emerged from the bathroom and was ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Ben said as he entwined his fingers with Rachel's.

"We will come back tomorrow" Rachel said.

Ben, Rachel, and Gabriella left the hospital. They hoped that Blake would be released soon. They drove to the Bolton home and parked the car. The three adults walked into the house.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

"In the office" Troy said.

Gabriella, Ben, and Rachel walked into Troy's office and sat down.

"How is he doing today?" Troy asked the couple.

"He's really small. But, we got to touch him today. The nurse wouldn't let us hold him" Ben said.

"When are they thinking that he will be released?" Troy asked.

"Dr. Leon said that he needs to be in the hospital for three or four months since I only carried him for five months" Rachel said.

"Oh wow. Are they going to let you hold him before that?" Troy asked.

"I hope so" Rachel said.

"Did you name him?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, his name is Blake Troy Bolton" Ben said proudly.

Troy smiled and hugged his son and daughter in law.

"Thanks guys, I love it. How are you feeling about all of this? You must be stressed out" Troy said.

"For me, I am frustrated because every mother wants to hold their child after they give birth. But, since I didn't get that opportunity, it bothers me" Rachel confessed.

"I know, we have waited nine months to hold him and when he's finally here, we are told we can't. It sucks" Ben said.

"I know it's hard guys but you will get through it" Troy said.

"Anyway, I think we should be getting home" Ben said.

"No, you are not leaving this house. You are going to stay the night" Gabriella said.

"Are you sure mom?" Ben asked.

"Gabriella, we don't want to intrude" Rachel said.

"You are my children and you both are going through something very hard that no parent should have to. I love you guys" Gabriella said.

"We love you too, mom" Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"Is Sammy coming?" Rachel asked.

"I think she said she was" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang. Gabriella got up and walked to the front door. She opened it and smiled when she saw her daughter and granddaughter.

"Hi Sammy" Gabriella said as she took Brie out of Sam's arms.

"Hi mom, where are they?" Sam asked referring to Ben and Rachel.

"They are in the office with your dad" Gabriella said as they walked to the office.

Sam and Gabriella walked into the office. Ben turned around and looked at his sister. He got up and gave her a hug. Sam rubbed his back and Ben pulled back.

"How are you doing? What's the update?" Sam asked as she sat down.

"He has to stay in ICU for three or four months so that his organs can develop because he was born so early" Rachel said.

"Oh man, how are you guys doing though?" Sam asked as she looked at her brother and sister in law.

"We are taking it day by day. Today was a good day, but yesterday was a mess" Ben said.

"Do you have a name for him?" Sam asked.

"Blake Troy Bolton" Rachel said proudly.

Sam smiled and looked at her father.

"I love it. Did you get to see him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah for a little while. We can't hold him until he grows a little more and his body develops" Rachel said sadly.

The Bolton family talked about Blake and tried to help Ben and Rachel through this hard time in their life.


	12. Hope For Blake

That night, Ben and Rachel were in the guest room of Ben's parent's house. Ben changed his clothes and lied down next to Rachel. Rachel snuggled into Ben's embrace and looked at her husband. Ben kissed Rachel's lips softly.

"I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too. What time do you want to go see Blake tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Whenever you want to go, I hope he is improving a little bit. I felt horrible when I saw him. He looked so lifeless" Ben said.

"I hope he is too. I couldn't believe how small he was" Rachel said.

"Well, we have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight, babe. I love you" Ben said as he kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Goodnight, baby" Rachel said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Ben woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table which read ten o'clock. He got out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Rachel up. She needed some rest. Ben walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and was met with his mother.

"Good morning, Benny. How are you?" Gabriella asked her son.

"Morning, I'm okay. Rachel is still sleeping. She hasn't been sleeping too well since she had Blake" Ben said.

"Poor baby, she's really stressed out" Gabriella said.

"I know. I wish I could do something, but I don't think anything is going to work until Blake's home" Ben said.

"She just needs you to be with her right now. The mother is always the one who gets frustrated when something like this happens" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I figured that out. I know what I could do" Ben said as he looked at his mother.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I am going to take a couple weeks off of work. I need to help her get through this. We all need to get through it. I want to be with her as much as possible" Ben said.

"Have you told Rachel this?" Gabriella asked.

"Not yet, I know she's not going to be happy about it but I don't want to leave her alone when all of this is going on" Ben said.

Gabriella walked over to her son and kissed his cheek.

"You are a good daddy Benny. Rachel will appreciate what you are doing" Gabriella said.

"Thanks. I hope so. I mean, I feel bad about what's going on with Blake, but there is no attachment yet. Maybe it's because I haven't held him but Rachel is attached because she carried him for five months" Ben said.

Rachel walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Ben's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey pretty girl, how are you doing today?" Ben asked as he turned around and looked at his wife.

"I guess I am okay. There isn't anything I can do, even though I wish there was. When are we going to go to the hospital?" Rachel asked.

"When Sammy gets here. She's dropping Brie off with my mom and the three of us will go" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said as she kissed Ben's lips.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ben walked to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his sister and niece.

"Hi baby girl" Ben said as he picked Brie up.

"How are you guys doing today?" Sam asked as she walked into the house.

"We are okay. There isn't anything that we can do" Ben explained to his sister.

"I know. Come on, we need to go" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Hi Brie" Gabriella said as she took her granddaughter out of her son's arms.

"You are okay to babysit still right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, go with your dad" Gabriella said.

Troy came into the room and gave Sam a hug and Brie a kiss. Troy, Sam, Rachel, and Ben left the house and drove to the hospital. They all walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the third floor. Rachel and Ben walked into ICU and smiled at the nurse.

"Blake, right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Follow me" the nurse said.

Troy, Sam, Ben, and Rachel followed the nurse to Blake's incubator. They all sat down next to it.

"How's he doing today?" Rachel asked the nurse.

"He's improving. We gave him some fluids through an IV and did an x-ray. Blake's organs are still developing and his immune system is working a little bit more than yesterday" the nurse said.

"Did Dr. Leon come and check him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" the nurse said.

"Is she still recommending that he stay for three or four months?" Ben asked.

"She said that he has a lot of growing to do but hopefully by the end of this month you can hold him" the nurse said.

"Oh" Rachel said.

The nurse left and Troy looked at Rachel.

"Sorry bud" Troy said as he put his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel sighed.

"It's okay, I need to do what's best for him and if not holding him for three weeks is what's best then I will do it" Rachel said.

Ben kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel looked at the incubator that Blake was in. He was connected to wires and being pumped with oxygen. Rachel put her hand into the opening of the incubator and touched Blake's hand.

"I love you, Blake. I am going to go to the bathroom. I will be back" Rachel said.

Rachel got up and walked out of ICU. Ben and Troy looked at Blake. Ben put his hand into the incubator and put his finger on Blake's face.

"You are going to get better Blake. Don't worry" Ben told his son.

Ben took his hand out of the incubator and looked at his father. Troy looked at his grandson.

"Hi Blake, I'm your grandpa Troy. You need to get better soon because your mommy and daddy are very worried about you. I love you" Troy said as he touched Blake's hand.

"I am going to go check on Rachel. She's been gone for a while" Ben said.

Ben got up and walked to the unisex bathroom. He knocked on the door softly.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Ben asked.

Ben didn't hear anything and opened the door. He saw something that broke his heart. Rachel was in the corner of the bathroom crying. He walked over to his wife and took her into his arms. Rachel cried and wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulder. Ben put his hand on her head and kissed her cheek. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know it's hard baby. He's improving a little bit though. Blake is going to be fine" Ben said.

"It just hurts that he has to go through this. He didn't do anything to deserve this" Rachel cried.

"I know honey, I know. All we can do is wait until the end of the month like the nurse said. Don't be sad baby, I hate to see you like this" Ben said as he looked at Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said as she wiped her tears away.

"Hey, don't be sorry. Come on, let's go home and relax" Ben said as he entwined their fingers together.

Ben and Rachel walked out of the bathroom and went back into ICU. They looked at Troy and Sam.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we are okay. Just trying to deal with all of this" Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

The Bolton family hoped that Blake would be able to come home soon.


	13. Things Are Looking Up

Troy, Ben, and Rachel walked out of the hospital. Ben drove to his parent's house and parked his car. He sighed and sat in the car. Troy looked at his son and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Rachel, why don't you go inside? Ben and I have to talk" Troy said as he looked behind him.

"Okay" Rachel said as she got out of the car.

Rachel closed the door and walked into the house. Troy looked at his son. Ben had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he didn't look like his normal self.

"Benny, you know its okay to get upset. Don't hold it in" Troy said.

"I want to be strong for Rachel. Rachel and Blake are my priorities" Ben said.

"But, Ben you can't let this problem bother you and not talk to anyone. It's not healthy. I understand that you want to be strong for Rachel, there is nothing wrong with that, but you need to also focus on yourself and how you feel about this" Troy said.

Ben sniffled and looked out of the window. Troy put his hand on Ben's shoulder. Troy got out of the car and went to the driver's side. He opened the door.

"Come here" Troy said.

Ben looked at his father with tears in his eyes. He got out of the car and walked into his father's arms. Troy rubbed Ben's back soothingly as he cried. A few minutes later, Ben looked at his father.

"You need to let you feelings out sometimes Benny. You can't keep everything bottled up" Troy told his son.

"I know I just always saw the father and husband as the strong one of the family. You were the strong one in our family when bad things happen. I learned it from you" Ben joked.

"But I always let your mother know if something is bothering me. Even though she may already know before I tell her. You guys are going through a hard time, it's normal to feel this way Ben. But you have to let Rachel or someone know how you are feeling" Troy said.

"I know. Anyway, thanks for coming with us. We really appreciate it" Ben said.

"No problem. My grandson is handsome like his daddy" Troy said.

Ben smiled.

"Go relax, hang out with Rachel" Troy said.

"I will, bye dad" Ben said.

"Bye Benny" Troy said.

Ben walked inside the house and thought about what his father said. The next morning, Rachel woke up and saw that Ben was still sleeping. She kissed his head softly and walked into the bathroom. Rachel turned on the water and waited until the tub filled up. She then put her favorite soap into the water and got in. Rachel lied down in the tub and closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the door. Ben poked his head into the bathroom and smiled.

"Morning baby" Ben said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Morning" Rachel said as she looked at her husband.

"Can I join you?" Ben asked.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and smiled. She nodded and Ben took his clothes off and got into the tub. He sat next to Rachel and kissed her lips.

"I love you, are you feeling okay today?" Ben asked.

Rachel put her head onto Ben's chest. She moved her hand up and down his torso.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I miss you" Rachel said as she looked down.

"You miss me?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I miss us. We have been through a lot the last couple of weeks and we really haven't been paying attention to ourselves" Rachel said as she sat up.

"I know I miss it too" Ben said.

Rachel moved so she was straddling Ben's body. She kissed Ben's lips softly and pulled back slowly. Ben smiled into the kiss and moved Rachel closer to him. Rachel leaned her forehead onto Ben's.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too. What are you inferring that we do Mrs. Bolton?" Ben asked.

"Hm, I need to show you how much I have missed you" Rachel said.

Rachel kissed Ben hungrily. Ben gripped Rachel's legs and kissed back. He looked at his wife.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked.

"Please baby" Rachel said.

Ben kissed Rachel's lips and pulled her closer. He entered her and Rachel gripped Ben's shoulders. The couple made love in their bathtub the rest of the morning. After they finished, Rachel wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. She kissed his lips lovingly.

"So, you still miss me?" Ben asked as he looked at his wife.

"Mm. I forgot all about sex when I was pregnant" Rachel said as she looked at Ben.

Ben smiled.

"Hey, I would have offered but I didn't want to offend you or anything" Ben said as he held his hands up.

"Was I really that bad?" Rachel asked.

Ben looked at his wife and nodded.

"I'm sorry baby" Rachel said as she wrapped her legs around Ben's waist.

"It's okay, I lived. Let's just wait a little bit for the next one" Ben said.

"You want another baby? Blake hasn't even come home yet" Rachel said.

"In the future, is what I meant. Not now" Ben said.

"Oh. What time do you want to go see Blake?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Do you want to go in an hour?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I have to get out and get ready" Rachel said.

"Okay" Ben said as he kissed Rachel one last time.

Rachel and Ben got out of the tub. They both dried themselves off and got dressed. The couple walked downstairs and left the house. In the car, Rachel put her hand on top of Ben's freehand. Ben looked at Rachel and entwined their fingers.

"I wonder how our little boy is doing today" Ben said.

"I hope he is getting a little bigger. I want to hold him so badly" Rachel said.

"I know. I just want to look at his little face in my arms" Ben said.

"I can't wait" Rachel said.

Ben pulled up to the hospital. The couple walked into the hospital and went to ICU. The nurse smiled when she saw the couple.

"Coming to see Blake?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, how is he today?" the nurse asked.

"He is doing great. Dr. Leon came by last night and checked him out. She gave me some good news. Dr. Leon is going to let you hold him today" the nurse said.

Rachel and Ben looked at each other. Ben kissed Rachel's lips as tears fell from their eyes. They pulled back and looked at the nurse.

"Are you guys ready to officially meet your son?" the nurse asked.

The couple smiled and nodded. They followed the nurse to Blake's incubator and sat down. The nurse took Blake out of his incubator and put him into Rachel's arms. Rachel looked at her son and released the tears that she had been holding in.

"Oh my god" Rachel said.

"He's beautiful" Ben said.

"He looks like you Benny" Rachel said as she looked at her husband.

"He has your smile" Ben said.

Rachel smiled and kissed Blake's head softly. She then carefully placed her son into Ben's arms. Ben looked at his son and smiled. He was so happy to be able to finally hold his son.

"How do you feel daddy?" Rachel asked.

Ben looked at Rachel and smiled.

"I feel pretty good. How are you feeling mommy?" Ben asked.

"So happy. When can we bring him home? Did Dr. Leon still say three months?" Rachel asked the nurse.

"She didn't say but when she comes to look at him tomorrow, I will ask for you" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she watched Ben hold his son.

Ben looked at Blake and kissed his head softly. He sighed and looked at Rachel.

"We made him" Ben said.

Rachel laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, we sure did. Well you did most of the making" Rachel said.

"It takes two to tango baby" Ben said.

Rachel and Ben looked at their son. Blake yawned and closed his eyes. The couple smiled.

"I think he wants us to stop staring at him so he can go back to sleep" Rachel said.

Ben carried Blake to his incubator and carefully put him in it. Ben and Rachel thanked the nurse and left the hospital. The couple drove to the Bolton home and got out of the car. They walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Troy answered the door and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Where's mom?" Ben asked.

"In the kitchen" Troy said.

Ben and Rachel walked into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Gabriella looked at the couple.

"Why are you guys so happy today?" Gabriella asked.

"We got to hold him" Ben said.

Gabriella looked at Ben and smiled.

"Really? That's great. How did it feel?" Gabriella asked the couple.

"Amazing. I can't even describe it" Rachel said.

"That's how I felt when I held you for the first time. I couldn't believe that you were in my arms" Gabriella said as she kissed Ben's cheek.

The rest of the day, the Bolton family relaxed around the house. Ben and Rachel were so happy that they finally were able to hold their son after three weeks.


	14. Home

That night, Ben and Rachel were in bed talking about Blake. Rachel was leaning against Ben. The couple was so happy that they finally were able to hold their son after three weeks. Ben kissed Rachel's cheek softly.

"Today was possibly one of the best days of my life" Rachel said.

Ben smiled.

"Same here, I want him to come home though. I don't feel like a father because Blake's not here" Ben said.

"So do I. But, he is making a lot of progress which is good" Rachel said.

"Yeah he is" Ben yawned.

"Go to sleep babe. We will talk tomorrow" Rachel said.

Ben and Rachel fell asleep. The next morning, Rachel turned over and opened her eyes. She looked at Ben, who was still asleep. Rachel got out of bed and picked out her clothes. She then went into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Rachel was drying her hair when Ben walked into the bathroom.

"Hey" Ben said as Rachel turned off her blow dryer.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"What time do you want to leave?" Ben asked.

"Give me a few minutes, and I will be ready" Rachel said.

"Okay" Ben said as he kissed Rachel's head.

Ben walked downstairs and sat on the couch. He hoped that Blake was going to be able to come home by the end of the month. Ben was pulled out of his thoughts when Rachel came downstairs. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Ben said as he got off the couch.

Ben and Rachel left the house. Ben drove to the hospital and parked the car. The couple got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They went to ICU and smiled when they saw Blake's nurse.

"How's he doing today?" Rachel asked.

"He's doing great. Blake is starting to gain some weight which is good" the nurse said.

"Did Dr. Leon come by and check him out?" Ben asked.

"Yes, she said he is improving a lot" the nurse said.

"Is he still going to be released at the end of the month?" Rachel asked.

"From what I have heard yes" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

The couple walked over to Blake's incubator and sat down. Ben went to the incubator and carefully took Blake out and sat down next to Rachel.

"He's getting big" Rachel said.

"I know, that's good" Ben said.

Ben put Blake into Rachel's arms. Rachel looked at her son and smiled. She kissed Blake's head softly.

"I love you Blake" Rachel whispered.

"Babe, I will be right back" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Ben walked to the front desk of the ICU.

"Hi, I was wondering how my surprise was going? Is Dr. Leon going to release him?" Ben asked the nurse.

"Yes, you are all set. Does your wife know?" the nurse asked.

"No" Ben said.

_Flashback. _

_"Hi Dr. Leon, I was wondering what the earliest date that Blake can be released by? I am trying to find a gift for Rachel's birthday and I know that she wants Blake home more than anything" Ben said. _

_"When is her birthday?" Dr. Leon asked. _

_"The sixteenth of this month" Ben said. _

_"Since Blake is improving, I will release him on the fifteenth. But how are you going to deal with an infant that your wife isn't supposed to know about?" Dr. Leon asked. _

_"My parents are going to keep him for the day and I will pick him up early the next morning. I am going to put him into his crib and have Rachel go in to get something that I left in there. She will see Blake and it will be perfect" Ben said. _

_"That sounds like a good surprise. So you have five days until he can come home" Dr. Leon said. _

_"Yeah. Thank you so much" Ben said. _

_Ben and Dr. Leon hung up. _

_End Of Flashback._

Ben walked back to Blake's incubator. He was so happy that Blake was going to be home in two days. Ben sat next to Rachel and kissed her head.

"He fell asleep" Rachel said.

"Oh, he's really quiet" Ben said.

"Yeah, for a three week old" Rachel said.

Rachel put Blake back into his incubator. She then looked at Ben.

"You ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

Ben and Rachel left the hospital. The couple drove home. Two days later, Ben woke up and looked at the clock that was next to the bed which read eight thirty. He carefully got up and changed his clothes. Ben walked downstairs and left the house. He drove to his parent's house and knocked on the door. Troy opened the door and smiled.

"How is he doing?" Ben asked.

"He was fine. He slept through the night and everything" Troy said.

"That's good. Where is he?" Ben asked.

"Your mom has him in the kitchen" Troy said.

Ben and Troy walked into the kitchen. Gabriella looked at them and smiled.

"Blake is just the cutest" Gabriella told her son.

"He gets it from his mother" Ben said.

"So you are going to surprise Rachel this morning?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, when she wakes up" Ben said happily.

Gabriella put Blake into Ben's arms. Ben looked at his son and smiled.

"Good luck honey" Gabriella said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Thanks" Ben said.

Ben walked out of his parent's house. He put Blake into his car seat and closed the door. Ben then went to the driver's side and drove home. He parked the car and went to the backseat and picked up Blake. Ben walked into the house quietly and went upstairs. He put Blake into his crib and watched his son fall asleep. Ben went back to the master bedroom and saw that Rachel was still asleep. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to his wife. Ben kissed Rachel's cheek softly. Rachel opened her eyes slowly.

"Happy Birthday baby" Ben said.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she kissed Ben's lips.

"I have a surprise for you" Ben said.

"A surprise?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, come on" Ben said.

Rachel got out of bed. Ben looked at his wife.

"Close your eyes" Ben said.

"Ben, really?" Rachel asked.

"Please babe" Ben said.

"Fine" Rachel said as she closed her eyes.

Ben took Rachel's hands and walked to Blake's room. He carefully brought Rachel into the room.

"Okay, so before you open your eyes, I want you to know that I love you so much. I know you will love your surprise. Open your eyes" Ben said.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked around.

"Blake's room?" Rachel asked confused.

"Look around" Ben said.

"Okay" Rachel said skeptically.

Rachel walked around Blake's room. She looked at the walls and the dresser. Rachel went to the crib and saw something moving. She walked over to it and looked in.

"Oh my god" Rachel cried.

Rachel turned around and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I got Dr. Leon to release him yesterday" Ben said.

"Was he here last night?" Rachel asked.

"No, he was at my parents house. I picked him up this morning" Ben said.

Rachel wiped her tears away. She ran into Ben's arms. Rachel kissed Ben's lips passionately.

"I love you so much" Rachel said.

"I love you too. Do you want to hold your son?" Ben asked.

"Yes" Rachel said.

Ben went to the crib and carefully picked Blake up. He looked at Rachel with Blake in his arms. Rachel smiled.

"Looking good daddy" Rachel said.

Ben smiled and carefully put Blake into Rachel's arms. Rachel looked at her son in her arms.

"He's perfect. What did Dr. Leon say?" Rachel asked as she looked at Ben.

"She said he was fine and that she liked the idea of my surprise" Ben said.

"Oh, what did your parents say when you brought him over there?" Rachel asked.

"They were happy. My mother is in love with him already" Ben said.

Rachel smiled.

"I love you" Rachel said as she kissed Ben's lips.

"I love you too" Ben said.

"I can't believe he's home" Rachel said.

"Now we are a family" Ben said.

Ben and Rachel relaxed around the house and started to get to know their son. The couple was so happy that Blake was home and healthy.


End file.
